A Planned World
by Lynn RoMancie
Summary: Four teens are forced to get married because of an old marriage contract, but then a prophesy becomed involved. DMGW,BZHG
1. Prologue

**_Hey as of January 12, 2008, this chapter has been totally revised. Along with many of the other ones._**

* * *

_**Prologue**_

"The time will come, when an old hatred

Will lead into young love that disturbs the peace.

Three classmates and one young child,

Will be the downfall of the Dark Lord.

Voldemort will die, as will his followers,

When these four fall for each other.

People will laugh, but true love will concur,

And form the perfect balance, Voldemort can't overcome.

Pure and Pure and Pure and Muggle,

The reign of Voldemort will finally be done."

Sabrina Trelani snapped out of her vision. "Ladies, your great-grandchildren will help with the fall of Tom Riddle's second coming…"

"But…. this can't be possible!" replied one lady.

"We must do something to help the course of fate," said another.

"A full blood wizarding contract will do the trick," added a third voice.

"Let's get started," came the last.

* * *

**_Just remember if you critic me, I can become a better writer. So please review._**


	2. Chapter 1

_**As of January 12, 2008, this chapter has been totally changed.** _

* * *

Chapter 1

"Hermione, what happened with you and Ron?" asked Ginny.

"We decided just to stay as friends," she declared. "We kissed and nothing was there. It wasn't like the muggle romance novels, you know, where there is just that spark.and all conscious thoughts are gone. It was like kissing my best friend. Truthfully, that's just what Harry and Ron are…my best friends."

"Just like my kisses with Harry. I mean we dated and all, but it was weird. I really felt like I was dating my brother. Gross, I know."

"Well, you'll find the one for you. I know you will."

"Yeah, you too Monie."

Just then the familiar voice of Mrs. Molly Weasley came floating upstairs. "Ginny, Hermione, letters just came for you."

"I wonder who the letters are from," pondered Ginny aloud.

"Well, Gin, let's go and find out." Together, the two friends walked downstairs, chatting aimlessly. Mrs. Weasley handed them the letters.

"Mum, who are they from?"

"That's the Ministry of Magic's seal. They must be from someone there. What I can't figure out is who."

"Well, it looks like my great-grandmother, the only witch in my family, ever, made a binding contract. From what it looks like, Ginny might be involved."

Ginny quickly scanned her letter. "Mum, I am involved. Great-grandma Whitney made a contract with three other families. One was Hermione's family. Also, it says here that we are supposed to arrive at the ministry no later than one thirty in the afternoon, today."

"Well, then I guess we will have to eat lunch and head on over there. Now you two go get changed. And it doesn't happen to say who the other two families are does it?" she whispered.

"Mum, it's the Malfoy family and the Zambini family."

"I thought as much. Make yourselves nice. This will be a first impression and with them, you might as well make a good first impression."

"Mum, are you OK? You never act like this and you never tell me to try to make an impression on the Malfoys."

"Ginevra, sometimes what your parents and grandparents say is correct."

"But…"

"No buts now go!" Molly ordered. With that, Ginny and Hermione scampered up the stairs and into Ginny's room to change. Fifteen minuets later, they arrived at the Ministry via the flue system because Ginny was not of age yet. They arrived in the courtroom the letter said, and saw the Malfoys and Zambini's in the room. Both families looked very annoyed. About twenty minuets later, a puffed up Barry Whilterson walked into the room.

"I am so sorry to have kept you waiting. I was waiting on your case file. Anyway, here I am. I am the Head of the Department of All Signings. That is just a fancy name for old contracts and such. Which is why you are here. Now to begin," he said. All of the families looked at him. "By the way, my name is Barry Whilterson."

"Mr. Whilterson," spoke the cold unfeeling voice of Lucius Malfoy, "will you just get on with the matter at hand."

"Of course, Mr. Malfoy. The reason we are here as previously stated, an old marriage contract. A Ms. Whitney Prewitt, a Mrs. Sally Granger, a Mrs. Amelia Malfoy, and a Ms. Freja Liendwald created it. Somehow, they knew their families would separate, so they set up a marriage contract between the fourth generations of all of them. This contract is made really for Ms. Weasley, Ms. Granger, Mr. Malfoy, and Mr. Zambini. Here is the complete contract. As you will see, you can't break it. If you do, all of you will die.

"It is set so that all that has to happen is set in the month after Ginevra's 17th birthday. And both couples have to have a child within the first year of their marriage. Also, as soon as you the couples get married, your parents must put a Mayhem Marriage spell onto the children so that they remain faithful to the other.

"The four young people must spend the next two months in a muggle neighborhood. The house is specified in the contract. The owner will be stopping in to report things that we need you to know.

"In basic, here are the rules.

No sleeping with other women.

Your first child must be conceived within the first year of marriage.

You must have three children within the first six years of marriage.

After the first three children, you must have more.

You only may share separate beds for one week at a time.

Every ten weeks earns you one week apart for business purposes only.

Your must consummate on your wedding night.

"Now I know that that is a lot to handle, but I know you will do it because if you don't, three families will be totally wiped out. All of you except the Grangers, because they are muggle. The contract doesn't affect muggles. I'll let you be. You kids must be here tonight at 5:30. That gives you time to pack and do whatever else you want to do. Be here promptly. Thank you." With that, Barry Whilterson left the room to four stunned families.

"Narcissa," growled Lucius, "Did you know about this?"

"Lucius, if I knew, do you think I would have told you? Of course, I didn't know!" she exclaimed.

"Lucius, if it's any consolation, we are going through this just like you are. Let's face it," said Owen Zambini, "we knew that something like this would happen eventually. Don't make mean with the wife."

Ginny poked Hermione. "Wait until Percy hears about this," she whispered. Both girls started to giggle. They tried to keep it down, but soon, the thought of Percy exploding at Ginny for not telling him that one of the most important persons in the ministry could be family, got the best of them and they both had tears in their eyes for laughing so hard.

Draco Malfoy sneered, "Do you think this is funny, that I have to marry one of you. You two are just like you were in school."

"Oh Malfoy, don't get your knickers in a twist. We weren't laughing at you, we were laughing at the thought of something else. Also, how would you know how we were like in school? You didn't socialize with us, not that we wanted you too. So don't make any accusations." Ginny stopped and shook her head. "Mum, I know that you are going to want to talk with Dad and everyone, but do you think that Monie and I could go and pack. We could flue to your house Mr. Granger, then pop on over to our house. We could meet up there."

"That's fine Ginny. Just don't do anything stupid on the way."

"Mum, really! Like I would ever do anything stupid? Such a thought!"

Ginny and Hermione swiftly flue to the Granger's house to get all of the things that Hermione would need for two months. Packed into her shrunk trunk, Hermione apparated them to the Weasley's front yard. Once in the safety of Ginny's room, she and Ginny started to talk.

"Gin, what do you think about all of this?" I know that I am just confused, but what about you?"

"Monie, I don't know. I mean spending an entire two months with Draco Malfoy and Blaise Zambini, what am I supposed to think. The two of them were mean to me my entire life. They were mean to you too. But you were different. That was just because of your birth. They tortured me because our father's didn't like each other. Truthfully, I'm kind of scared. I don't know what's going to happen."

"Yeah, but one of your best friends isn't Harry Potter."

"Hermione, I have six brothers! One of which who works with DRAGONS and two who are JOKESTERS! How is that any different?"

"We are both scared."

"Yeah, we are, but I'm glad that I have my best friend to go through it with me."

"Dido, Gin."

"I guess we should go now. Our parents should be here by now."

"Gin, do you want me to shrink your trunk?"

"Oh, would you? I hate having a late birthday. I don't get to do anything until the month until school starts. Oh crap, Monie, what am I going to do about school?"

"Maybe the people will have answers if we go back now."

"OK."

* * *

**_Remember, I can't write it how you think it should end. Also, I can't do any better if you don't review. So please REVIEW!_**


	3. Chapter 2

_**Hey this chapter has been changed as of January 12, 2008. **_

* * *

_**Chapter 2**_

"Now, one thing has come up since our brief meeting at one thirty," said Barry Whilterson. "This thing is in concern with Ms. Ginny Weasley's schooling. We have received special permission to do this; so don't quote the rules for this. As the owner of the house will tell you, you can do magic and fly on your brooms. This house will be disregarded when it comes to magic. Ginny Weasley, you may do magic and everything you need to pass your seventh year is in one room. This way, you don't have to return to Hogwarts. Now I must ask you to say goodbye. The portkey will leave in ten minutes. At nine minutes, it will glow. You four young people must touch it then. Good day." Mr. Whilterson left the room.

"Mum," Ginny said, "how do I say goodbye to Ron and Fred and George and Percy and Charlie and Bill? They aren't here and I don't know the next time when I will see them. So how do I say goodbye?"

"Gin-bug," her father responded, "we'll let them know that you will miss them. Don't worry about it. They love you and because of that, they will accept whoever you choose."

"Ok daddy. I love you guys."

"We love you too," her mother responded.

Nine minutes later, the four young adults had a hand on the portkey. A moment later, they were gone.

_**ABCDEFGHIJKLMNOPQRSTUVWXYZ**_

The group arrived. Ginny and Hermione lost their balance for not being used to traveling by port key and started to giggle at their clumsiness hoping to lighten the mood. No such luck. Just then they heard a voice.

"Hey," the voice exclaimed, "what are you doing in my house?" They all froze. "Ha! You should've seen the look on your faces. It was hilarious!" the young man exclaimed. "The name is Bond, James Bond."

"Wait a minute…."spoke Ginny with the slightest hint of annoyance in her voice, "what are you doing here?"

"What do you mean my dear cousin?" he replied.

"Don't play dumb with me boy," she said her voice rising steadily.

"Fine, you've never been here, but here is where I lived with my mother. Ok?"

"Maybe, and then why are we here?"

"Because this is the house the contract specified."

"Really? Awesome."

"Hey," asked Hermione, "aren't you the guy in the pictures of Ginny's whole family at Bill and Charlie's graduation party?"

"Yeah, I look good in those pictures don't I?"

"Malfoy and Zambini look better than you!" exclaimed Ginny.

"Fine so I have to go over some rules that were owled to me so lets go into the sitting room."

They all followed the young man to the sitting room and then they plopped down onto the couches except the man didn't. He left the room and promptly returned with a teapot and some cups on a platter.

"Hot chocolate anyone?" he asked while he poured the hot chocolate into the cups and handed them out.

"So… I don't do well with rules and waiting so get to the point," said a bored Malfoy.

"Right, well no magic unless the curtains are closed. You can fly out in the pitch in the back yard. No one will be able to see you out there. I am Ginny's cousin related on her mother's side and the last name is Prewitt. Oh yeah, you get to live in the house; I only drop by with stuff you need to know. You have money continually in the first drawer by the back door that is for anything you need. It can be used in the form of credit cards and cash. Don't worry; we will know if you use it for anything that you shouldn't get and if it's stolen. Also, seeing that it is Ginny's 7th year this year, you can only do magic in the house and Hermione will teach you everything about this year as you probably won't return to school next year and yes it will be reopened. Also, in the library there are tons of books, wizarding and muggle alike. I really must be off. So I hope that you all are comfortable and I'll be back in the next few days."

He drew out his wand and was about to apparate when he remembered something. "Guys, be very careful about the whole wizarding thing because there was a huge scandal thanks to the Parkinsons." With that last word he apparated away.

"So…" spoke Draco, "what should we do?"

"Well I think that seeing as we are going to have to get married, we should refrain from rude name callings and such," spoke Blaise with a voice full of wisdom.

"I agree with the exception that we should start to get to know each other now so we don't make any major mistakes within the name callings," agreed Hermione.

"So," said Blaise, "I'll start…."

"Ok, my full name is Blaise Allan Zambini. My parents were death eaters, but had a change of heart once they had my sister and me. My sister's name is Belladonna. She is 8 months younger than me and is a witch. She actually never went to Hogwarts, but went to Washington School of Witchcraft. It was an all girls' school and my parents fell in love with the area when we visited there when we were 10. They asked the Headmistress there to allow her to attend that school and we bought a house in that area. My sister loves it there. Anyway, my sister and I are very close.

"My parents had to keep the lie that they were death eaters in good humor and in all seriousness. If they knew that someone had found out there secret that they were spies, we all would have been dead by now. As you can see, they kept the secret very well. My parents are good friends with the Malfoys. They both decided to be spies at the same time. "If times were different," they would say, "you could live wherever you wanted and marry whomever you want to." I guess times are different now than before.

"Life was hard growing up. Although they were spies, they needed a way to stay out of trouble, make a lot of money, but stay the enemy. They put on a show whenever people came to visit and it was brutal indeed. My sister and I hated the show that they put on. It was awful. They also put into my minds, knowing I would go to Hogwarts, that I was the best, besides Draco Malfoy and everyone else was below me. Muggleborns such as you, Hermione, were to be treated the same as a house elf. It was what I knew, although, I am not proud of it.

"That first year at Hogwarts was fun for me and no one else in my world. I never thought about others, but that summer after my first year at Hogwarts was the change of my life. When we got home from the train station, my parents said they had to talk to me. You know that when your parents have to talk to you, things are bad. Anyway, they said that they needed to get some things straight. That I was above no one, not even a house elf. Also that they may have the death eater mark, but they never were death eaters at heart. I knew that I had to tell someone about this, but they continued on and said, "Do you know why we are doing this? We love you and your sister. When we had you, we knew that as long as there was a world out there with Voldemort, we would protect you from it. If we had stayed there in Voldemort's hands, we all would have died. We loved you and your sister so much that we sucked up all of our courage and pride and went to him saying we wanted to be spies all for you and your sister."

"I never understood how much my parents loved me until they told me this. They told me that I could confess everything to them through letters and not to do anything stupid. They only told me those things to get me into Slytherin. I always thought that they were true. I never knew that they loved me. Slytherins don't love other people. That was what they taught me. I always knew something would happen to me, but I never knew that I would have a part in changing the world."

"I think I want to go next," said Hermione. "Here is my story." "Ok, so I have one little sister and one older brother. My brother was always my role model until he started to drink. Once he started to drink, I became obsessed with getting perfect scores on everything because he never did. He always skipped school to buy drinks at a local bar. My brother finally changed his ways after a huge car crash. His best friend and his best friend's brother almost died in that crash. When he woke up at the hospital, he knew something was wrong. He saw a bright light and then he saw me. I was sitting in the back seat of that car and I flew through the window. I healed pretty quickly. I now know that that was because I am a witch. My brother changed his ways pretty quickly and now we are best pals, like we used to. My little sister is 6 years younger than me. My brother is 6 years older than me.

My childhood other than that was always good. Then, when I got my Hogwarts letter, my parents were ecstatic. They were so proud of me. I went to Hogwarts and got sorted into Gryffindor. I love it in my house. Gryffindor is a better house than Slytherin. Anyway, that is my story.

"Ginny, do you want to tell anything?" questioned Hermione.

"Monie, do you want me to go next?"

"Yes!"

"Fine, here is my story."

"Well, my full and true name is Ginevra Molly Weasley. Um…my childhood was ok if that is what you want to hear about. I hate school. It is stupid. I like to read. I…

"Ginevra," Blaise interrupted, "did you open the Chamber of Secrets?"

"Um…yeah. I got this diary from…well I know that Lucius Malfoy gave it to me, but I also know that it wasn't his fault I opened the Chamber…"

"Ginny, you are rambling," stated Hermione.

"Um, well yeah. I'm sorry. I…I…I…I don't know what to say. That is the reason I hate school. I still have nightmares to this day. I know I shouldn't have written in that diary…"

"Wait, there was a diary?" interrupted Blaise again.

"Yeah, there was a diary. It was Tom Riddle's diary or a piece of his soul or something or another. I don't know how to explain it, but all I know is that that diary wrote back to me. It felt good that I had someone to talk to and no one else knew about it. I mean I had to share a lot of my things with my brothers because there were so many of us. I love them dearly and all, but they were over protected. I had to break into the broom shed just to fly on a broom. My brothers always protected me and I didn't always like that.

"I got their old clothes and I never got anything new. I never asked for anything for Christmas because I knew that we didn't have the money. I was fine growing up that way; it just always wasn't the most fun. Anyway, after the chamber, I got myself stuck into a sticky situation. Everyone thought I had this huge crush on Harry Potter. Well, news flash, I was happy because he saved me from death! I mean how many people have been saved form death. Then on Valentines Day, Luna wanted to play a trick on me after what I did to her and so she sent that message to Harry. I mean seriously! That was the rudest thing she ever did to me."

"Wait," interrupted Blaise again, "you didn't send that note to Potter?"

"No, Luna set me up!" exclaimed Ginny.

"But why did she set you up?" he responded with a slight smile on his face.

"Because I played a trick on her and she wanted to get me back. What you don't understand about Luna is that she may look really out there and weird, but inside, she is a true human with tons of control and stuff."

"What was the trick you played on her?" asked Blaise.

"Um…well…I kind of turned her hair blue and she didn't know the counter curse to change her hair back." At this Blaise and Hermione howled with laughter.

"You mean to tell me that you were responsible for changing her hair blue for that entire week in December?" inquired Hermione.

"Yeah, but I didn't know you knew Luna at that time 'Moine."

"I only remember the blue hair part," she confessed.

"Ok, well anyway, when Harry then asked me out in my 5th year, he looked so hopeful and I didn't know what would happen if I said no. I knew it would end and if he proposed, then I would have to break it off. Anyway, he broke that off at the end of last year. I didn't really mind, but yeah it still kind of hurt.

"I don't know what to do with my life. You know my brothers, Fred and George, well…a lot of their inventions came from me. They are evil geniuses though.

"That's really my story. Not very entertaining."

"It was very entertaining and informative Miss Ginny," responded Blaise. Ginny blushed. "Draco, do you have anything you want to add?"

"Not anything that I want to tell you," he said coldly.

"Fine, but you know that if you don't eventually tell them, I will."

"Do that and your dead."

"Ha! That's funny. Anyway, wow! Time sure flies when you're annoying Draco. I really loved the stories, but I'm off to bed."

"Yeah, we will go now too," yawned Hermione. "See you two in the morning."

* * *

**_Hey it's Lynn. I really hope you like what's happening. Please tell me what you think. Thanks_**

**_REVIEW!! Please!_**


	4. Chapter 3

_**Hey this chapter has been reposted on February 1, 2008. If you haven't read the other chapters, you would know that they were updated in January so you might have to go back and re-read them.** _

* * *

Chapter 3

That first day was as hard as anyone could imagine. Old wounds were opened while life took its toll.

Now Ginny Weasley took after her mother in many ways, and one trait she gained was the ability to control herself with cooking. Cooking had just began as what she had to do because it was a woman's job, but then it changed into a part of her and a way to release her feelings. This morning in particular Ginny needed structure and fast. She needed to clear her head, so she decided to cook breakfast. Soon, heavenly smells wafted through the house. Following the smell, a bright and cherry Hermione walked into the kitchen, closely followed by a tired looking Draco and Blaise.

"It smells delicious, Gin," chirped Hermione.

"Tea or Coffee?" Ginny asked.

"Draco and I will have coffee," yawned Blaise.

"I guess I'll have coffee as well then," added Hermione. Ginny poured four cups of coffee. "Cream and sugar are on the counter," she said as she handed out the coffee mugs.

"Thanks Gin. Do you need any help with breakfast?"

"No, it's all under control, but thanks for the offer." Ginny set the table. Soon, Draco and Blaise were stuffing their faces in a dignified manner. Ginny glanced up, and immediately started giggling. "Your eating habits are so different than my brothers. They just stuff their faced, you stuff your faced with grace.

Both boys smirked at the lady weasel. "We have noticed," they said in unison.

"Hey Gin, what do you want to do about school?" asked Hermione.

"I really don't know." She sighed. "I really want to finish school at Hogwarts, but what about that contract? I know that I could get through my seventh year in a couple of months, but that would be a ton of work. I know I could pull it off. I don't know, what do you think Monie?"

"I think that it would be great for you. I know how fast you learn and it would be a piece of cake. I know you can pull it off."

"You know," Blaise said with a thoughtful look on his face, "we could help too. Right Draco?"

"Of course," he replied smirking to himself.

"You guys really think that I can do it?" Ginny asked skeptically. They all nodded. "But what about getting to know each other? We won't have time for that."

"I think that I could help with that situation. So, we all are supposed to get to know each other right? How about this. Hermione's strength's are arithmancy, transfiguration, and astronomy; Draco's strengths are potions, and DADA; my strengths are Charms and Care of Magical Creatures. When one of us is working with you, the other two are off together."

"That may be a good plan, but it has one flaw. I also am taking NEWT level Herbology."

"Draco and I could help you with that. This way, Hermione can have some of her own time."

"I guess," Ginny relented.

"Gin, are you sure? I really don't want to push anything onto you. It should be you decision and no one else's."

"Monie, it's either this or take another year of schooling while being pregnant."

"You are right about that. I'll make a timetable, so that you have some sort of free time to yourself. By the way, do you have any muggle clothes?"

"Ummmmmm…No."

"Then I guess we all will have to go shopping. I mean if we are to live in a muggle town, we need to be able to blend in. We will all go shopping around 10:30 today.

"Why would we go with Grang – er - Hermione," sneered Draco.

"Because although you may have many clothes, you most likely don't have anything that a muggle would wear."

"Fine, but we get to OK everything you purchase."

"Deal." The two enemies shook hands at that.

**_ABCDEFGHIJKLMNOPQRSTUVWXYZ_ **

At ten-thirty that morning, the four teens met up in the kitchen. "I checked the online yellow pages if there were any malls around and there is one with a pretty wide variety of clothing stores to choose from. It's about a ten minute drive from here so we need to take the car." The teens piled into the car and soon arrived at Magers Mall.

"This place is huge!" exclaimed Ginny.

"Not really. Anyway, just follow me and you won't get lost." Hermione led the group to a store called Abercrombie and Fitch. "Ok, how about we meet at the changing rooms in fifteen minutes," suggested Hermione. "Guy clothes are on that side and girl clothes are on this side."

Fifteen minutes later, the two boys were waiting for the girls to return. "Where are they?" questioned an impatient Draco.

"Probably still looking for clothes."

"Don't know how many hours I spent shopping with Pansy. A horrible bor actually. I had to watch her model all of the clothes she tried on too! The most obnoxious thing in the world. Plus, she always wanted me to buy her stuff. "

"Who always wanted you to buy her stuff?" asked Hermione coming up behind them with an arm full of clothes.

"Pansy Parkinson," responded Blaise. "Draco says she is the worst shopping partner in the world. She models all of the clothes and makes you pay for the stuff too."

"Oh, how did you get started on that topic?"

"Draco thought you and Ginny were taking too long."

"Well, I think that we should change because Ginny might take awhile."

"Whatever you say," grinned Blaise. Twenty minuets later, after the boys had Oked all of Hermione's clothes, Ginny finally trudged up to where they were standing.

"I'm really sorry I took so long finding clothes. I really didn't find all that much either." The only clothes she had in her arms were two shirts and one pair of pants.

"Don't worry about it Gin. We just got done trying on all we wanted. Just go in, try on the clothes, and come out and show us everything." Ginny sighed but did as told and when she was finished, the teens checked out. The boys didn't really mind it, but soon they decided that one outfit per store wasn't enough. Finally when they were waiting on Ginny at the third store, Blaise wondered what was happening.

"Oi, Hemione, why does Ginny only try on one outfit per store? Does she like not like the clothing or what?"

"Well, you both know that the Weasleys never had that much money. She never really received anything from her parents. All of her clothes are hand-me-downs. She really has trouble spending on herself. That is just the simplest way to put it."

"So you're saying that we should force her to try on clothes and then buy them for her with her knowing," stated Draco slowly. "Got it." That is what the boys did. They forced her to try on clothes and bought them for her without her seeing the price.

Finally the four teenagers had enough clothes to last them awhile and headed back to their current place of dwelling. As soon as they opened the garage, Hermione set off to start making the table that would tell them when Ginny had her lessons. The other three hightailed it to the living room and tried to turn on the T.V. Soon, Hermione entered the living room only to find that Ginny was no longer present.

"Where did Ginny go?"

"Don't know, don't care. She left just after you left said something about 'needing to fly'. So she could be out back in the quittich pitch," spoke Blaise while randomly pushing buttons on a remote control.

"Actually, I'm right here…Hermione, time for your flying lesson."

Blaise and Draco suddenly turned around. For this had caught their attention.

"What flying lesson Gin?"

"Oh you know, the one where you learn to fly."

"I don't want to learn to fly."

"Monie, you need to learn how to fly. It is something that is necessary. There should be no questions asked. It will happen. You must learn how to fly."

"But…but,"

"No buts Hermione, you will learn to fly and you will like it. Now come."

_**ABCDEFGHIJKLMNOPQRSTUVWXYZ**_

"WEASLEY, CONCENTRAIT!!!!!"

"I am trying Malfoy. Stop pushing me so hard."

"I'm not pushing you too hard, you are just weak!" he responded.

"I'm not weak!" she screamed back. "You are just pushing me too hard!"

"You are just weak! STUPEFY!" Ginny went flying backwards. "I told you you are just weak. You should be able to stop that spell. It is a first year spell."

"It's not my fault! You are just pushing me to hard! Malfoy, I don't have the strength you have because I have not had the extra year you have had to get stronger."

"You are weak."

"I am NOT! I have been going non-stop for two weeks now! I have gotten like no sleep because I have been finishing the seventh year assignments."

"Fine you wuss. Let us stop here today and go find Granger and Blaise." The two set off in hopes of blowing off some steam. They finally appeared upon the other two sitting on the couch, in a heated kiss. "Bloody hell…" stated Draco and the two caught in the act sprung apart.

* * *

**_Hey all, just wanted to tell you that I absolutely love reviews. I really want to become a better writer, so you people need to review so my story can become better! Love Lynn._**


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

They finally appeared upon the other two sitting on the couch, in a heated kiss. "Bloody hell…" started Draco and the two caught in the act sprung apart.

All around eyes locked. No one moved. The silence seemed unending. 'POP.' The sound of someone apparating into the room was the only noise. It broke the stillness. Still, they stared. Then a voice said, "Are you going to tell me what happened or will I have to figure it out from the facts?" No one answered the voice. "Ok, well for starters, I am just here to deliver Ginny's new books, but by the looks on your faces, Hermione's swollen lips and the fact she is sitting on the opposite side of the couch, you two," he pointed to Ginny and Draco, "caught Blaise and Hermione snogging."

"Bloody hell," Draco said again.

"Monie," whispered Ginny, "please tell me I imagined that."

"Well you see…Let's talk." Hermione stood up shakily and walked over to Ginny. "How about we go to our room." Ginny nodded and trudged after Hermione. When they got to the room, Ginny got under the covers. Hermione crawled in after her.

"Ok I am just going to come out and say this. Remember when I told you that when I kissed Ron, there was nothing there? Well this is totally different." She stopped and sighed. "Ginny, there was that something. I don't mean something different that kissing my best friend, but there was something there. I can't explain it. It was like a spark. I know that it seems like something you would read in a romance novel, but there it was. And I know that that was the best kiss I have ever received in my life. I really am starting to think that he is the one for me." She looked at Ginny, hurt evident in her eyes. "Gin," she pleaded, "say something!"

"I don't know what to say. If this is true, then I hope you and Blaise are happy together. I really don't want to interfere with something bigger than us."

"Gin, you are not mad at me are you?"

"Monie," she paused and chose her words carefully, "I could never be mad at you. I mean this is a total shock, but I could never be mad at you. You are the sister I never had. You may not ever be a true part of my family, but I love you as if you are. I guess when I saw the two of you kissing, I realized that the rest of my life would be spent with Draco Malfoy. The person who had made my life and my siblings' lives, including yours, miserable. I really and truly am happy for you. I guess I am just scared of what will happen… Bloody hell! I am going to marry Draco Malfoy!"

"Oh Gin," said a half laughing, half crying Hermione. "At least we will be around each other often!"

"Just promise me one thing, you two will be back for mine and Draco's wedding."

"Of course! Why wouldn't we be?"

"AND you will be my maid of honor?"

"Oh Gin, I knew there was a reason that we are friends." The two companions hugged as if their lives were changing forever and in a way, their lives were. No longer did they not know whom they were going to marry. The only thing they didn't know is what was ahead of them and that was the forlorn future.

_**ABCDEFGHIJKLMNOPQRSTUVWXYZ**_

"Oi, here are the books Ginny needs. Tell her to send her favorite cousin a letter if she needs anything else. That said, I'm off. You boys have fun chatting." The young man apparated away.

"Bloody hell Blaise. You couldn't have warned me ahead of time that you really liked her?"

"Nope." He smirked. "If I told you ahead of time, I wouldn't have gotten that kind of reaction out of you. Now why didn't I have a camera with me? Wow, am I stupid or what?" He shook his head. "That picture could have been sold for millions! A perfect opportunity for me."

"You are pathetic."

"Hey, this way you can keep your pureblood lineage. It won't be tainted by a muggle born. Shouldn't you be happy about that?"

"Yeah but, you won't have to deal with six brothers."

"Oi, mate, I am really sorry!"

"Sure you are."

"To true. I am not really sorry because if I was…"

"Stop talking…now," Draco grumbled.

"Ok. How about we go talk with the girls."

"And why would we do that?"

"Because you know about the littlest weasels temper. We wouldn't want Hermione to get hurt now would we?"

"I wouldn't mind," smirked Draco. "It would really just be you minding."

"Whatever." As they were walking down the hall, they ran into Hermione.

"Hey," she smiled softly. "Draco, Ginny is in her room. You should go talk to her. She needs to hear something comforting. It may not be the best coming from you, but it would be better than it coming from either one of us."

"Why should I talk to her?"

"Because you are going to be her husband and she is scared! You should be ashamed of yourself!" she scolded. "You may be Draco Malfoy, but that doesn't mean anything. And if you are too self-centered to speak with your fiancé, then that is pathetic. Frankly, I think it means that you should have been in Hufflepuff."

He just glared at her and swept off to find Ginny.

"How did you know that commenting on his actively being pathetic would get him to do what you wanted him to do?" 

"You learn a lot while being in the same house as him."

"Very nice." he said and slowly leaned down to kiss her.

_ABCDEFGHIJKLMNOPQRSTUVWXYZ_

Draco stormed into the girl's room and slammed the door. Ginny looked up from where she was lying in the bed. She looked at his cold face. The mask he wore was up and he looked at her as though he hated her every being, but then he saw the streaks of tears on her face and sighed. His mask softened so slightly that it was not possible to tell if you didn't know him well.

"Are you really upset about marrying me?" he asked her.

She sniffed. "I will be if you always storm around."

"Weasley, that is just who I am!" he replied angrily.

"Well, I do not want to marry a man like that!" she retorted.

"YOU DON'T HAVE A CHOICE!"

"YES I DO!"

"Look, I came in here to see if you were all right. I guess that that was a mistake."

"NO! … I … Don't go. I…just…I…I'm sorry. I don't know how I am supposed to feel. I mean you have made fun of my family and me for years and all of the sudden I am supposed to be happy about marrying you. Plus, I don't know anything about you or your family. I just know that supposedly your family is similar to Blaise's family and I know that can't be true because your father gave me the diary my first year and although I never really met your mother, she has to like your father doesn't she? I mean really! You expect me to be happy when all I get is you saying that I am weak."

"I don't think that I have ever heard anyone say that much without taking a breath. Why would you want to know about my family?"

"Because I am going to be one of them!"

"Why do you want to know me?"

"Because I always dreamed of marrying someone for love and if I am going to marry you, I might as well at least like you."

"Fine." he said curtly. "I will tell you my story. But if you so much as tell anyone anything, I will hurt you." Ginny nodded her head. "Where should I start?" Ginny shrugged. "Ok, I will tell you my life…

"Well, my mother has told me all about the day when my dad came home happy. It was the day of Voldemort's first downfall. I really don't know what he was like before the downfall, but she said he was smiling for once. Then, she said that he took the three of us on a vacation to Italy. The first memory I have of my father is of him and me in mother's rose garden. I was playing with his wand and he was talking to my mum. When I was five, he started to teach me. He taught me different languages, spells, and above all things, Slytherin was the best house at Hogwarts and all muggleborns were below me.

"When I came to Hogwarts, I found out after Potter had denied my friendship that all Gryfindors were stupid and that muggleborns were not below me. My father had told me this. I had to sneak out of school in order to talk to him. Also, that is when I put up my face. I had to keep the other Slytherins off my back about not being evil, so I started to torture the people around me. 

"Seventh year I had all of the school, except some Slytherins, afraid of me. This in my back pocket, I backed off. I didn't feel like torturing little first years. I didn't feel like humiliating Potter, Weasley and Granger. I stopped all form of tormenting, unless someone egged me on. It was a good way of playing it. I didn't have to worry about anything but my grades. 

"My father had to return to Voldemort because if he didn't we would all be dead. Including Severus Snape. He is my godfather by the way. Him, the Zabinis and us all follow He-who-must-not-be-named with our bodies to get information for the Order. We don't' believe he is almighty and can never be killed.

"I left Hogwarts and my father didn't want me to become a Death Eater yet. He told Voldemort that I would be more valuable for something else. It was just a matter of time."

He walked over and sat on her bed. "About you being weak, I only said that to push you harder. Now if you are going to marry me, you must be strong because even though my family doesn't follow Voldemort with our hearts, we must keep our popularity with his supporters. The only reason Severus Snape has gotten the information he has is because of us."

Ginny yawned. "Are you mad about marrying me?" she asked.

"I'm not mad about marrying you…just marrying someone. I would have liked to stay a bachelor for as long as possible."

"I guess I understand that," whispered Ginny. Slowly, her eyes closed and she fell asleep. Draco sat there studying her face. She had a soft jaw line and rosy cheeks. Her lips were perfect and her skin looked like velvet. 'She may be a Weasley, but she is isn't that bad looking,' he thought…

ABCDEFGHIJKLMNOPQRSTUVWXYZ

Ginny slowly woke up. As she did this, she slowly became aware that there was another body in the room. "Hey," she yawned to Draco as her eyes slowly began to focus. He nodded at her in return. "What are you still doing here? And how long did I nap?"

"You have been asleep for about four hours. I am in here to get away from Blaise and Granger. They decided that they would start snogging every chance they get because now we know about them."

"I take it you have walked in on them a few times."

"Got that right," he replied with a shake of his head at the mental image.

"They just seem like a weird couple. I mean bookworm and joker. That doesn't seem to mix."

"Oi, tell that to Blaise. I bet he would give you something to think about."

"What do you mean by that?"

"Guess you will have to figure that one out by yourself."

"STOP SMIRKING, you git!"

"Oh, so you have retorted back to name calling, darling. That is so rude. Maybe, tonight you won't get any dinner."

"Like you could control weather or not I get food for dinner."

"Oh I wouldn't be so sure of that. I may not give you any dessert!"

"AHHH! You sick minded man!" With that said, she promptly threw a pillow at Draco Malfoy's face.


	6. Chapter 5

_Chapter 5_

It had been a week since Ginny and Draco had caught Hermione and Blaise in the act and Ginny and they only had three more weeks left until they had to return home and get married. Both couples had picked out the dates of when they would get married. Hermione and Blaise had decided on September 30 because Hermione didn't want it too close to her 18th birthday, but wanted to be back for Ginny's wedding. Draco and Ginny, after much fighting, had decided that because Ginny's birthday was on October 8, they should allow her brothers to have time to cool off from the news. They were going to plan their wedding for October 23.

"Hermione, how far along am I in Transfiguration?" asked Ginny while transfiguring a plant into a butterfly.

"Well, you are over half way through the year. Beyond that, I really don't know."

Ginny had been working hard since Hermione and Blaise had confessed their undying love for each other. She decided not to finish all of the subjects at once because with so little time, she thought that she would eventually crack under the pressure. Ginny had decided that Transfiguration, Arithmancy, and Astronomy would be the subjects that she worked on these last three weeks, cramming in as much work as she could and taking her newt level tests on those subjects in about a month. Then, she would just have to worry about finishing the other five subjects.

Hermione was thrilled with this arrangement because it meant that she would have time to plan her wedding without worrying about helping Ginny. That is just how Hermione wanted it too. She wanted Ginny to finish school, but she was more excited about planning her own wedding.

"I think that you have got this down. How about we call it quits for today and we will send your essays to Professor McGonagall tomorrow via your cousin."

"Sure," she replied. 'It's stupid how the only way this will count as finishing my schooling is if a real professor grades my essays. I love them all dearly, but I just don't want them reading my essays. If I did, I would just return to school!' Ginny walked into the study and saw her fiancé sitting at the ebony desk working on something. "Hey, do you want to go to Starbucks with me?" she asked him.

Draco looked up from what he was working on. He really wasn't pleased he had to marry the littlest Weasley, but it was better than a muggle-born. He decided if he had to marry her, then he might as well try and like her, especially since she wasn't that bad looking. With her curves in the right places and full pink lips, she looked as though she wanted to be taken right there. "Sure."

The two of them walked down to the garage. They took the car and drove to the closest Starbucks. "What is up with you and this place?"

"I love the coffee drinks they have here. I wouldn't mind living as a muggle because then I would always be able to have Starbucks. Do you want anything?"

"Um…what do they have?"

"How about I order for you? I think I know what you will like."

"And how would you know what I like?

"Well seeing as I have been the one who was cooking all of the meals, I really wouldn't know what you would like right."

"Fine," he pouted, "you have a point. I'll go find a seat."

"Make sure it is in a secluded spot please." Draco strided off thinking. He knew that Ginny Weasley was a really good-looking girl and a pureblooded one at that, but was that really enough? If that was enough, was he really falling for her? He hadn't even snogged her! She was a Weasley! Draco shook his head to clear the thoughts. He saw Ginny waiting eagerly by a small table. Once more his thoughts strayed.

"Hey, you still there?" asked Ginny as she walked to where he was seated in a corner with the drinks. Draco once had cleared his head he had a lazy smile on his face. "You know if you keep smiling like that, I might fall in love with you," said Ginny with a smile on her face. "Here, I got you a mocha frappucuchino." Cautiously he took a sip of the cold drink. His face was impassive. He didn't say anything. "Well…." said Ginny.

"I guess you won't make that bad of a wife."

"So you like it then?"

"Yeah," he said grumpily.

"You didn't want me to find something you would like, did you?"

"No." Ginny giggled. She got a thoughtful look on her face.

"You know that we will be married in a few short months right?" she didn't pause for him to answer. "You know that we will be living together and we have to do it on our wedding night and we have not even kissed! I am really scared of what is going to happen because I don't know who you are or if you actually like me or anything and I am terrified and…" Draco's lips on hers stopped Ginny's rambling. Slowly he pulled away from her.

"You know when you ramble like that it is impossible for anyone to say anything." He smiled a small smile. Ginny blushed and looked away. Gently he took his hand and forced her to look at him. "You know that you are not the only one of the two of us who wonders what will happen."

"Really?" she sniffed as tears threatened to fall from her brown eyes.

"Yeah. I mean come on; you are not marrying a girl who has six brothers. One brother would have been hard enough, but I have to have six brothers-in-law! That is crazy."

"Yeah, but you learn to love them. Even Ron when he is being an overprotective prat."

"See, all you have to worry about is my father. My mother will love you because she always wanted a girl. She will spoil you as if you were her own daughter. My father will only be mean to you if you insist on doing something stupid like speak with Voldemort himself or if you don't act like a high society wife during an event and start a fight with someone like Pansy Parkinson. Well, I may like you if you do start a fight with Pansy." Otherwise, you don't have to worry. I know this seems hard, but you forget that you are not the only one who has to do this.

"I grew up knowing that I would marry some Slytherin pureblooded girl who probably cares more about her looks than anything else. We would only have one child because I would need an heir and that would be that. I wouldn't need her anymore and she wouldn't want any more children claiming that it would ruin her figure. Then I find out that I have to marry a Gryffindor and a Weasley at that. Weasleys are known for their breeding habits are they not? Now I will probably have twelve kids and I won't live at the Manor with my parents, but with a wife whom I have tortured since I was twelve. Yeah, you are not the only one going through a shock here."

The two sat in silence, both surrounded by their own thoughts. Ginny looked at Draco. "We should probably be going soon," she said.

"Yeah, but I really don't want to go back to find Hermione and Blaise snogging or worse, shagging. It would be sickening."

"But, I need to finish the homework Hermione assigned me and I really need to send everything off to Professor McGonagall."

"Fine we can go back, but then we are going to talk some more."

"Why?"

"Because."

"Because why?"

"Because."

"Because is not a reason."

"Like I care?"

"Oh, come on let's just leave. I am not feeling up to fighting with ice. It is impossible to break."

ABCDEFGHIJKLMNOPQRSTUVWXYZ

That night Ginny and Draco both sat in their rooms thinking about what had happened.

'I wonder why he kissed me. But it felt so right. I really liked it and it wasn't like a Harry snog. It was so much better. His lips were soft and his smile when I brought him his drink was to die for. I can see why girls would always fall for him. I mean with that smile and everything… even I might fall for him.' Ginny sighed with a small smile on her face.

'Why did I kiss her? I don't know what I was thinking. Oh, wait, I do. I was thinking that she was talking too much and her lips looked appetizing. Boy did she taste good. I wonder if she liked it as well. I mean I know that I am something girls dream of being with, but with her it's different. I have to marry her for heaven's sake. But damn, she is one good looking girl.' Just then he looked up and saw the girl he was thinking about. She walked into the room and crawled over to where he was sitting on the bed. His eyebrow rose and a questioning look appeared on his face.

"I couldn't sleep," she offered. "Plus, you said that we needed to talk."

"So."

"Well, we could talk now."

"Fine." There was silence.

"Well…what did you want to talk about?"

"What we would do once we are married and where we will live and where the honeymoon will be and just stuff like that," he replied nonchalantly.

"Oh." Ginny looked up at Draco with her soft brown eyes. A slight frown appeared on her face and she laid her head on his shoulder. "I don't know where we will live. We could buy a flat or something."

"We could. Where do you want to live?"

"I don't really know. I always found that Scotland was an amazing place to be."

"I think we have a home in Scotland."

Ginny sat up quickly. "What!"

"Well, one way we Malfoys keep our riches to ourselves is by owning many homes. We probably own about 45 homes. I know of one in a small town in Italy. We could go to that one for our honeymoon and the one in Scotland is very beautiful. You could add your own style to it and it is a home, not a manor like Malfoy Manor. If I remember correctly, it has a large backyard, nine bedrooms, seven full baths, two half baths, a furnished basement and a large kitchen that you would adore. We could always fix it up so that it would fit our needs."

"Oh." Ginny laid down in the big bed and closed her eyes. Draco put the book he had been trying to read on the bedside table next to him and laid down next to her. Ginny snuggled closer to Draco. She felt him stiffen as she did. "Are you Ok?"

"…" He didn't respond.

"Draco?" she asked as she looked up.

"I am not used to this," he finally replied.

"Well, I guess this is good to do then. I mean, if you are going to be around my family at all, you need to be able to have a hug or twelve. My family is very into outward friendliness."

"Um…" He just couldn't help the weird feeling he got in the pit of his stomach. It wasn't changing or anything. It was just there. He felt Ginny yawn. He closed his eyes and soon after Ginny, fell to sleep.

**_Hey, it's Lynn. I really hope that you enjoyed this chapter. I am sorry it took me so long to get it updated. I'll try to do better next time. Please Review!!_**


	7. Chapter 6

_**ENJOY!**_

Chapter 6

"Hermione!! How could you do this?? I mean really. You know that I am not ready for this!"

"Yes Ginny, you are ready. You know it too. You just want to have more time. I think that you taking the tests tomorrow will be good for you."

"But Hermione!!"

"Come on Ginny, you know all of the stuff that we knew at the end of the year and more! How could you not be ready? Just finish packing and then when we get back to the ministry you can take the tests." She forced Ginny to look at her. "You will do fine."

"NO I WON'T!! I won't do fine. I am going to fail and…" Ginny continued to ramble on and didn't notice Hermione walk out of the room. "I know that you love me and all, but Hermione, I…" she was stopped mid sentence by a pair of lips on hers. The lips were soft. The kiss wasn't demanding. It was soft, questioning and slow. Ginny felt a tongue run along her bottom lip, begging for entrance. She slowly parted her mouth and the tongue darted in, tasting her. Soon, they had to come up for air.

"Hey Ginny."

"Hi Draco," breathed Ginny, her mind still caught in the kiss and her body tingling for the way he was holding her.

"Are you ready to go back to your family?" he asked.

She didn't respond. Ginny just laid her head on Draco's chest and breathed deeply. 'He smells shower fresh with a trace of cinnamon.' she thought drowsily.

"Ginny? Hello?" Draco felt her breathing slow down and even out. He gently picked her up and put her on the bed so that she could go to sleep.

_**ABCDEFGHIJKLMNOPQRSTUVWXYZ**_

The next morning Ginny woke up early and quickly got ready. She ran into the kitchen and started to make breakfast.

"Morning Ginny," said Hermione. "Are you feeling better?"

"What would you like for breakfast Monie? I can make just about anything. I have already made some muffins to bring back with us and I haven't even finished packing. Another option is going out to eat once we get back. Too bad they don't have a Starbucks in the Wizarding Community. I would really like it if they had one. So what did you say you wanted?"

"Pancakes," she replied laughing. "So you said you have baked a bunch of muffins right?"

"Yup."

"And why would you have baked muffins?"

"Well," she began, "my brothers all love my cooking and if they are slightly high on muffins when I tell them I am going to marry Draco Malfoy, then they should take the news better and Draco should live until the marriage."

"When are we going to tell them?" asked Draco as he came into the kitchen carrying a robe.

"Well, I was thinking today," Ginny responded nervously.

"OK."

"Ok? You mean you are not mad?!"

"Ginny, I trust you and you know as well as I do that you know your brothers better than I do and if you feel like telling them tonight, then we can tell them tonight."

"Who are you and what have you done with Draco Malfoy?" Draco just scowled in response. "Anyway, what do you want for breakfast?"

"Surprise me," he mumbled dryly.

All too soon the four teens were leaving the place that they had called home for the past few months. The teens glanced around them for one final time before they left the house. They arrived in a private room of the ministry of magic where the parents were waiting.

"Ginny!" exclaimed Molly Weasley and she rushed over and enveloped Ginny in a hug who returned it instantly. "We missed you so much and the boys have missed you…it will be so good to have you back again." Molly sniffed and looked at her only daughter. "If only for a little while."

"Molly," interrupted Arthur Weasley, "she really should be going to her test now. It would not be good if she was late."

"Oh, of course. I love you Ginny and good luck."

"I love you too Mum." With one final hug, Ginny left her family and went to the room where she was scheduled to have three of her exams.

_**ABCDEFGHIJKLMNOPQRSTUVWXYZ**_

'Finally, I am done with these tests. I want to return home and sleep in my bed and never wake up. It is too much work to wake up.'

"Well Miss Weasley, you are free to go. I am really impressed with your work. The results should be mailed to you in a few weeks." Ginny got up and stretched out. She walked to the door of the room and was immediately bombarded with questions.

"How did you do?"

"Were they hard?"

"Did I teach you everything you needed to know?"

"Did you fail?"

Ginny held up a hand and said, "I did fine. I get the results in a few weeks."

"Ginny, your mum told me to tell you that you are supposed to come home after testing, but then I said the four of us were going to go out for lunch and then we would all come back after we ate," said Hermione.

"That sounds good. So where are we going?"

"I asked my parents to make reservations for the four of us," said Blaise, "at my favorite restaurant."

"And what is that restaurant called?" asked Ginny.

"They are refusing to tell me either," said Hermione. "I think it must be high scale because they want to take us shopping before we go."

"Shopping…are you sure we don't have anything that would fit and work?" asked Ginny skeptically. "I really don't enjoy shopping."

"Let's just go," spoke up Draco who had remained suspiciously quiet the whole time they were talking. "Come on."

The four teens walked over to where there was a lift. They took it up to the Minister's floor and walked over to the Minister of Magic's secretary.

"Oh, hello Mr. Malfoy and Mr. Zabini. It's the second door on your left."

"Thank you," responded Blaise. He led them to the second door on the left and they entered a room that had emerald green walls and two intricately carved chairs that looked to be about 100 years old. It also was home to some paintings of men with platinum blond hair and black hair. They appeared to be relatives of Draco and Blaise. Opposite to the door, there was

"Where are we?" asked Hermione.

"We are in the private floo and apparation room of the Malfoy, the Zabini, and the Nott family. Since our father's do business with the minister often and many times they do business with the Ministry of Magic, they have the privilege of having a private room to enter and leave as they please. When you officially become engaged with us, you too will have the privilege to use this room without us."

"It's gorgeous," breathed Ginny looking around the room with an awestruck look on her face. Her eyes shining with excitement of something new.

"Come on Gin, let's go."

"Yes, ladies just floo to the Leakey Cauldron. Then we will go into Diagon Alley and start with some shopping." Blaise looked thoughtful for a moment. "Also, we must add them to the account, Draco."

"Yes. Let us be off then."

Within a matter of minuets the four teens were walking through Diagon Alley and attracting many stares.

"It's that Weasley girl…I haven't seen her in a few months!"

"A Malfoy and a Weasley and a Muggle born. Well I never would have thought it."

"Two Slytherins walking with two Gryfindors!"

"Here is the store," said Blaise as he led them into Regina's. "This is the store where our families shop for clothes. They can get you almost anything that you would like to have."

"Mr. Malfoy and Mr. Zabini…it is wonderful to see you again. Now how can I help you?"

"Regina, this is Ginny, my fiancé, and that is Hermione, Blaise's fiancé. Firstly, I need you to get their measurements. Secondly, each of them need a dress for tonight. It should be floor length, elegant, and fit to wear to our favorite restaurant. Thirdly, they will each need a new set of robes and so will we."

"Of course. Now that you have told me that there is no need for the formalities Draco. Blaise, how have you been lately?"

"Well, I can't complain."

"OK, well let if you two will just follow me…we can get you measured and into a dress." Ginny and Hermione nodded and followed the woman into another room and up a staircase. The woman was walking quickly and the girls were practically running to keep up. They then walked into a room that had a little platform in the middle. The walls held life-size mirrors and paintings. The carpet was a beige color and the walls were a light blue. "Ok now I just need you to undress except for your undergarments and then an assistant and I will be in to measure the two of you." With that, the woman left the two girls to undress. They did so and not a minute later a knock was heard on the door. The door was opened and in walked the woman from before and what Ginny and Hermione thought to be the assistant.

"Hello," spoke the assistant. "My name is Adria. Now let's get started. So one of you is Ginny and the other is Hermione. I am guessing that you are Hermione and you are Ginny?" she said pointing to Hermione, then Ginny.

"Yeah, how did you know?" Hermione asked her.

"Well, they did tell me your last names before I came in, so it wasn't hard to figure out with the Weasley red hair." She replied laughing. "Now, have either of you been in this store before?" The girls both shook their heads.

"I will be right back Adria."

"Ok. Well, this store is an exclusive store, only for those who have a referral can enter. I think that that is kind of stupid, but they pay well and I still have a flat, so I'm not complaining. The other thing is we have been referred to so many people that we have a surplus of customers. Anyway, the person who just left is the owner, Regina."

"How does she know Draco and Blaise?" interrupted Ginny. "Sorry for interrupting," she said after she realized that she was being rude.

"Oh, that, well, you see, she is like Blaise's mother's brother's wife's sister. That is how they know each other. Since this place opened, their two families have always come here. This is actually the room you will always be taken to. The two women of the families, Mrs. Malfoy and Mrs. Zabini, have designed this room. I wonder if when you two get married if you will have your own room to decorate, but until then, this will be your room."

"Ok, ladies," said Regina as she reentered the room, "let's get started then. Ginny, go on this stool. Hermione, you are on that one. Adria, start to measure Hermione while I measure Ginny." Once they had the measurements taken care of, Adria brought in a bunch of fabrics in every color imaginable. "Now, if you see anything that you like, tell us, we will see if it will work with your skin tones. You may get redressed now."

An hour later Regina finally said, "Well, I have enough to start with. I must have you come back later because then we can have a better look. Also, we must find you a dress for tonight." Just then, a knock sounded on the door.

"Are you guys almost done in there?"

Regina opened the door and let them in. "We have a start, but I know that you will want to pamper them before the dinner, so we stopped. Would you like to see some dresses with them?"

"Regina, this is us you are talking about," said Blaise. "We always want input on what people wear."

"Right, well I started to look already and I think that we should start with a dress for Hermione. Come on out to the sitting room." She led them out the door into a much larger room, still private, with some chaise lounges and chairs around the room. She waved her wand and all of the sudden a hidden closet appeared and dresses started to slowly move across the room to 'model' the dresses and went back into the closet. "Stop me if you see anything you like."

They watched as the dresses went by and Blaise told Regina to set aside six dresses. "Hermione, if you would follow me, we will go into the dressing room." About a minute later Hermione came out wearing an ocean blue halter gown.

"Not right for her. It just doesn't fit. No," said Blaise. "I don't like it."

"I don't like this one," called out Hermione while she was in the changing room. You don't have a choice."

Her next dress was white. "Not white, it makes me feel weird if she is wearing a plain white dress."

She went back into the changing room and came out in a sapphire gown with a rhinestone empire waist. It fit her perfectly and was elegant and sophisticated, but not too fancy.

"Oh Hermione," breathed Ginny, "it's gorgeous on you. I really like that one."

"Yeah, it is not too fancy and still stylish," spoke Draco.

"It's the one…not too flamboyant. I really like it."

"Thanks Blaise."

"No problem."

"Ok, now I will just help you out of your dress and then we can pick out Ginny's," said Regina.

"Actually G, I had one that I wanted her to try on." Regina raised her eyebrow in response. "I had Adria put it in the room before."

"Well, Ginny, then you should just come in now and we will get you changed." The two girls followed Regina into the room and after Hermione changed back, Ginny got into the dress Draco had picked out for her. She came out of the dressing room wearing red one shoulder gown. It fit her perfectly and made her look like a goddess.

"Gin, that dress you have to get. It looks amazing on you," said Hermione.

"Yes, that is the dress," confirmed Draco.

"Ok then, I will let you four get off to your pampering. When you are finished with that, you can come back her to get the dresses and shoes and all of that stuff."

"Thanks G. You really are helpful."

"No problem Blaise, Draco…Tell your mothers to stop by and say hi once in a while."

"Can we use your floo?" asked Blaise.

"Sure, just go into my office. Up the stairs, first door on your right."

"Thanks again G."

The four teens went into Regina's office and then they flooed to The Spa. When they stepped out of the floo, the girls were immediately taken to a chair and were asked how they would like their hair to be done.

"Do whatever you want to do to make it look nice," said Blaise to the hairstylists. "Then they should each get a French manicure and pedicure and makeup."

"We will be back," said Draco. "Don't worry, you are in good hands."

The boys left to go find some nice dress robes for that night. Then they came back and apparated with them to Regina's to get the dresses on and everything else they needed for that night.

"Ok, we made reservations at Giordano. They have the best food. We will have to walk there though. It's not far, but I just wanted to warn you," said Blaise as he straightened his robes in the mirror.

"Let's go. We don't want to be late," said Draco. He offered Ginny his arm and smiled down at her. "You look beautiful."

"Thanks Draco."

When they arrived at the restaurant, the teens were shown a table and they chatted. When it came time to order, Blaise offered to order for the girls, since the menu was in Italian. The dinner was great and they left before dessert.

"I want to get ice cream for dessert," begged Hermione.

"It would taste terrific," added Ginny while looking at Draco with a puppy dog face on.

"Ice cream it is then. Just to please the ladies."

The four walked down Diagon Alley to the ice cream parlor. They ordered their ice cream and then apparated to the Burrow. "Come on, let's go on the swing set," said Ginny. They walked over to the swing set and sat there eating ice cream and watching the sun sink below the horizon. "Draco, thank you for a wonderful night."

"No problem Ginny."

"We better head inside or we will fall asleep out here," said Hermione as she laid her head on Blaise's shoulder.

"Yeah. We will see you tomorrow though, right?"

"Of course." Blaise spoke as he gently lifted Hermione's head off his shoulder. "Ginny, we should really get on with your lessons. I think that we could get through them in about three weeks."

"OK Blaise. See you two tomorrow." The two girls walked to the back door of the Burrow. They turned just in time see their fiancés disapparate. "Monie, I think that I might be falling for Draco."

"Hun, you fell awhile ago, you just didn't notice it. Come on, let's go inside."

* * *

**_Hey all, hope you liked it. It is about two pages longer than usual...finished it around midnight. Review Please._**

**_If you want to see their dresses go to my page and click on the link._**

**_Lynn_**


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

The next morning, Ginny lay in bed thinking of what Hermione had told her. 'Had she really fell for Draco and not known it? What about everything he had done to her in school? And what his father did?' She didn't know what to do, but she knew that if she finished her work for school and then focused on her wedding, everything would be fine. She got out of bed and, as a habit, dressed in muggle clothes. She went downstairs for breakfast and saw all of her brothers sitting at the table.

"Ginny, Mum said that you made muffins for us," said Ron.

"Oh, yeah, one sec." Ginny took out the basket she had charmed to be enlarged and to keep them warm and set it on the table. "Here, eat up."

The boys wasted no time in taking a muffin and devouring it before they started on a second one. Good thing that I made five dozen. They will probably want more when they are finished.

"Gods, Gin, these are better then usual," said Charlie after he was finished eating. "You will make a good wife someday…as long as you continue to make us muffins."

"Thanks Charlie. Speaking of being a wife someday," she paused thinking.

"You are not getting married anytime soon," stated Percy, who had rejoined the family because he knew that when he got married to Penelope Clearwater, he would need the support from them and he really wanted them at the wedding.

"Well, you see, the thing is…"

"Ginny, you are not getting married anytime soon and that is final!" exclaimed Bill.

"Um…..Yeah, I am getting married on October 23. To my fiancé."

Fred and George looked at each other. "Gin," began Fred, "who is your fiancé?"

"Well….um….you see….I got to go. I have lessons to attend. Love you all. Bye!" With that, Ginny raced out of the room. She quickly told her parents that she would be back that afternoon, grabbed floo powder and flooed to Zabini Manor.

"Ginny, so glad you could make it," called out Blaise as soon as she walked out of the fireplace. "I think that we should start with Charms and then go onto Creatures."

"OK, Blaise. Um, one thing I will tell you before we start is that I kind of have been practicing while I was working on Transfiguration. I got bored and so I kind of went ahead."

"What? You mean that you thought that it was all too easy so you worked on Charms?!"

"Well, kind of."

"Where did you get to?"

"Um the end of the book."

"Wait, you mean you don't need me to teach you anything about Charms then?"

"Well, no 'cuz I kind of took it's NEWT with the other ones. That and I took the Care of Magical Creatures ones also."

"You mean you really have no reason that you need help from me?"

"NO! I still need you for Herbology and I need you to tell Draco that he doesn't have to teach me Potions."

"What? Are you like Hermione or something?"

"Or something is more like it." Blaise raised an inquisitive eyebrow at her. "Well, when I start to study, I find it really hard to stop…especially when I know that when two things are so alike in tendencies, you can find the base of each and then when you do, you can explore all of the different possibilities! Anyway, I am really into the whole thing like that, but when you are doing Transfiguration, you can find ways where it connects with Charms and when you find where they come from, you find out about all of these different animals, and when you find out about them, you find out about all the different potions you can use them in. So when Hermione was telling me all of the stuff on Transfiguration, I really was learning about all of the subjects."

Blaise let out laugh of disbelief. "You really found out about all of this stuff because of Hermione teaching you Transfiguration?"

"Well," she said, "it was a lot easier because the library had so many books to help me. It was easier to look for them than at Hogwarts! It really threw me for one."

"Why didn't you also learn about plants then when you had the connection to Potions?"

"Well I really like to learn about plants hands on…and I kind of already knew everything I need to know about plants…but I didn't want to make you feel totally useless, so I didn't take it's NEWT."

"I'm speechless. Here I thought I was marrying the brightest witch of our time. I will tell Draco, but I think that you should take the other two NEWTs as soon as possible."

Ginny smiled softly at him. Then she took the time to take in her surroundings. The room she was in was tastefully ornamented. 'Blaise's mother must have decorated it,' she thought. "Do you know where I can find Draco. He didn't tell me where he would be today."

"Sure, we will go together. I need to talk to him anyway. I have to floo in first because the wards aren't keyed to you yet, I don't think. Just wait here. I'll be back in five minutes."

"OK. Do you mind if I have a look around?"

"Just as long as you stay in this room, no." Ginny glared at him. "What? It's not my fault I don't want you to get lost in this house. Plus, my father is home and I rather not have him meet you until he meets my fiancé. It will work out best that way."

"Fine."

"Look, there are some magazines on the coffee table."

"Bye." Blaise flooed out of the room, leaving Ginny to look at the magazines. As he promised, Blaise returned five minutes later with Draco.

"Come on Gin, we can apparate. Blaise will still have to floo in, but I can apparate you in and then key you to the wards right away." He gathered Ginny in a hug and told her to hold on tight before apparating them to Malfoy Manor. "This is my mum's sitting room. Let's go to my room…my mum will get furious if she finds us in here for no reason. That and she has not been properly introduced to you and she would like to do that formally." Ginny just nodded her head and followed him through a series of lavishly decorated halls, past the many blond Malfoy ancestors whose portraits adorned the walls, and up many flights of stairs. Finally they arrived before a door.

"Gin, can I have your wand?" asked Draco. She handed him her wand and he waved his wand over it and placed it into a hole to the side of the door. "Thanks."

He opened his door. Ginny walked into the room and took in it's appearance. The room's walls were Slytherin green and had dark hard wood floors. In the room's center, there was a bed with a black comforter and silver sheets. There was a little sitting area in front of the fireplace with some modern chairs. On either side of the bed was a side table. There were also, on the same wall the bed was placed on, two sets of double French doors, one on each side of the bed, looking out onto what seemed like a small balcony. Against one wall was a desk and two bookshelves filled with books on all subjects. Once Ginny had taken in everything, she ran toward the bed and jumped on it. A small giggle escaped her mouth.

"Enjoying yourself, Ginevra?" asked Blaise.

"Oh, yes. This is beautifully decorated Draco."

"Thanks. Now what are you two doing here? I thought that you were supposed to be studing."

"Draco," said Blaise with a hurt look on his face, "it seems our little Ginny has been holding out on us! She already took the Potions, Charms, and Care of Magical Creatures NEWTs!"

"What?!"

Ginny sighed. She told Draco exactly what she had told Blaise. Then she fell back into the many pillows on Draco's bed. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you about it. I just got bored. That and with all of Hermione's nagging, I needed to do more to take my mind off of everything." Draco shook his head in disbelief. Well then, I guess we should tackle DADA and Herbology then. Get you done with what you need to know for the NEWTs in two weeks and then you can plan the wedding and all of that stuff and we can go over what my father found in the Department of Mysteries."

Ginny sat up quickly. "What!"

"NOT now, Gin," said Draco. "Also, I think that I should formally introduce you to my parents tomorrow night. Do you want to have dinner with us then?"

"Only if you come and tell my brothers tonight. I kind of ran out of the house after I told them I was marrying my fiancé. I really think that they would appreciate it if you were there when I told them."

"Draco, don't look so scared!" exclaimed Blaise. "There are only seven Weasley wizards that you have to deal with and one already knows!"

"I'll come to dinner tonight, but you can't leave me for one moment! OK?"

"I wouldn't dream of it. Also, they are not to know about the arranged marriage. They will never let it slide if they don't think that we are marrying for love. Is that understood? Not one peep of it this night."

"OK Gin."

"Good, now that that is settled, let us get on with our Herbology lessons!" said an excited Blaise.

ABCDEFGHIJKLMNOPQRSTUVWXYZ

Mrs. Weasley had forewarned Ginny's brothers that her fiancé was coming to dinner that night. They were all waiting for someone like Dean Thomas or Harry Potter to walk through the door, so when Draco Malfoy, sworn enemy of the Weasley family, entered their house, the boys immediately thought that their sister should be admitted to the mental institute at St. Mungos.

Ginny was slowly pacing the floor in the living room where all of her brothers were waiting. Fred and George were talking quietly in the corner. Ron was playing chess with Charlie. Percy was reading a book and Bill was talking quittich with her father. Her mum was in the kitchen finishing up dinner. While Ginny was pacing, the doorbell rang. She ran to answer it.

She opened the door and was immediately pulled outside into Draco's arms as he gave her a small peck on the lips, in front of her family.

"Come on inside and meet my family," she told him. He nodded and followed her in, but firmly kept his arm around her waist. "Umm…well I think that you know Ron, and the twins, Fred and George," she said as she pointed to each of them in turn, "and you probably know Percy. My other brothers are Bill, he is the oldest, and Charlie. Guys, this is my fiancé, Draco."

The Weasley boys all looked at each other and burst out laughing. "Good one Gin!" exclaimed Fred.

"Yeah, this is one good joke," added George.

"YOU marrying MALFOY! Ha!" exclaimed Ron. "That is a good one."

Ginny looked at her brothers with a frown on her face. She looked over to where Bill was assessing the situation with a thoughtful look on his face. Then she looked over to where her dad sat and silently pleaded him to do something. He took one look at her and stood up and walked over to where they were standing.

"Draco, it's good to see you again. I hope you have continued to treat Ginny well," he said as he shook Draco's hand. As he did this, all of the laughter stopped and Molly peeped her head into the room. When she saw Draco, she rushed over and enveloped him into a hug.

"Oh, Draco. I really haven't seen you in quite a while! Ginny," she admonished, "you must bring the poor boy around more often! You are too thin. We must work on that. Anyways, dinner is on the table. Come on everyone."

Ginny smiled thanks to her mother and father as she and Draco, his arm still around her waist, walked into the kitchen with the magically enlarged table. The boys, all wanting to find out why Draco Malfoy was there and if everything was true.

"Well, sit! You don't get food just by standing in the kitchen!" ordered Mrs. Weasley. Ginny had Draco sit next to her father and across from her mother. One the other side of her was Bill and Charlie was across from her. Mrs. Weasley served the food. As the dishes were being passed around, Ginny whispered to Draco, "Put all you want to eat on your plate or you won't get much. There is enough to go around, but when you eat with seven men, there is not really any seconds."

"Thanks."

As the family ate, Bill started a conversation with Draco, surprising Ginny. "Draco man, what brought Gin and you together? Knowing all of the stories from Ron, we wonder why you would like our little Gin."

"I really don't know, Bill, right?" Bill nodded. "I guess it was fate. I really haven't thought much on it." He stopped talking and at Bills nod of approval, he breathed a sigh of relief.

"Oh, Draco? I forgot to tell you not to accept anything that the twins offer you. If you do, you might become their next test subject."

Draco nodded. "Bill, you work in Gringotts, right?"

"Yeah, why?"

"And you are a curse breaker for them right?" Bill nodded stealing a glance at Charlie, who was listening in looking as curious as Bill felt. "Well, a few of the houses Ginny and I were going to look at haven't been lived in in quite awhile. Whichever one we decide to move into, well, I really would like all of the old curses on the house to be broken and new wards set up. Really, knowing my family with the Dark Magic and everything, I really don't trust all of the family homes and I would rather have you do it, because you will be family than higher someone who might miss something deliberately."

"I could do that…Draco. Although, if they really do have some ancient curses on them, I probably should go to see the houses with you because some can do some horrific things and I wouldn't want any of that to happen to the two of you."

Ginny looked at her brother with tears in her eyes. She quickly put her arms around his neck and whispered in his ear as she gave him a hug, "I love you. You know that right?"

"Yeah Gin. Love you too."

Ginny knew that Draco had won over both Charlie and Bill with what he said. If he did that, there were only three more brothers to win over in her mind. Percy didn't count because he was already probably looking at the Malfoy last name and decided Draco was good enough for her. After dinner, the family went into the living room.

"You know, Ron likes chess and you could play him in it. Also, if you have any evil ideas you could just offer to help out Fred and George. It would work really well…I think so at least," Ginny said to Draco as they sat next to each other on the Weasley's old worn couch. Ginny looked up at Draco and softly leaned her head against his shoulder. She felt his arm go around here waist.

"Or you could ask Fred and George to come over here and I could talk to them. I still don't like Ron. He was a Potter clone."

Ginny giggled. "Forge, Gred, get your butts over here."

"Are you requiring our assistance?" asked Fred looking positively evil at his thought of how to harm the Malfoy boy.

"No," Draco answered for her, "I am."

"Why would we help you?" inquired George.

"Because, there is this friend of mine who is also going to get married. He is so far whipped that you two would be ashamed. I just want something to kind of give him a surprise on his wedding night."

"Really?" started Fred.

"What were you thinking?" added George.

Ginny smiled and closed her eyes. As she listened to her brothers conversation with Draco about a product to use on Blaise, she slowly drifted off to sleep. "Gin," said Draco. "Hey, could one of you show me where her room is? Relax," he added after seeing their faces, "she just fell asleep and I was going to put her into her bed."

"Yeah, follow me," said Bill as he stood up. Gently, Draco scooped Ginny up into his arms and followed Bill up to Ginny's room. He transfigured her clothes and tenderly laid her on her bed and pulled up her covers. He lightly pressed a small kiss to her lips and quietly left the room. "Now that she is asleep, we have some things that we need to discuss." Draco gulped and obediently followed Bill back down to the living room where the brothers were all waiting as Mr. and Mrs. Weasley had decided to call it a night. The twins conjured up a hard wood chair that looked very uninviting, dimmed all of the lights, and placed a silencing charm around the room.

"Malfoy, get into the chair," ordered Ron. Not wanting to cause a problem, he quickly obeyed. Questions were fired off at him from every direction and Draco answered them all truthfully. Some of the questions were about what he would do for a living, what was his life like, and why was he marrying Ginny. They were all easy enough. Soon came the question he had been waiting for.

"Why are you marrying our sister before she finishes her schooling?"

"I've realized a lot of things over the last year, and one thing I've realized is that you have to go for something when you get the chance. I love Ginny with all of my heart. I don't want her to go to Hogwarts and waste her time learning things that she could do in her sleep. I want to marry her, after she becomes of age, and live with her. I don't know how long I have, but I want her in every moment."

"What do you mean 'Waste her time learning things that she could do in her sleep?'"

"Um, Ginny took most of her NEWTS already. She only needs to take Herbology and Defense Against the Dark Arts. I can't tell you more than that. You should talk to her about it."

"Malfoy, you pass. Welcome to the family…Draco," said Bill. Draco nodded and shook Bill's hand. "We should probably let you go, it's almost midnight." Draco nodded again and let himself out the door.

ABCDEFGHIJKLMNOPQRSTUVWXYZ

"It's getting better, Ginny," said Draco after their latest Defense training. "You do know that even once you pass the test, we have to continue this, right?"

"Yeah, I do. Hey, I'm sorry I fell asleep last night like that. I really didn't mean to."

"It's nothing. I like a sleeping Ginny. You are super cute that way." She chuckled softly. "Now about tonight, I got you a dress to wear. Actually, you need to be here in about forty-five minuets." Draco held up a hand. "I put the dress in a guest room and I have a house elf that will help you with your hair. You need to look nice for my parents and I know you will, but this will be easier for you."

He led Ginny to a spare bedroom. She walked in and saw a dress lying on the bed with a pair of pumps. Waiting in the room was a house elf. "My name is Pone, Miss," said the house elf. "Your bath is waiting."

"I'll see you in forty minutes." Draco gently kissed her on the lips and left the room. Ginny followed the house elf into the bathroom. In the bathroom was a large marble tub filled with water and bubbles.

Ginny undressed and got into the tub. The house elf then washed her hair as Ginny soaked. About twenty minuets later, Ginny stepped out of the tub and into a waiting robe. The house elf told her to sit at a vanity while he did her hair and makeup. The house elf put Ginny's hair up into a simple French twist and very little make up on. The house elf then left the room and Ginny quickly got dressed into the little black dress Draco had picked out for her. She put on the gold peep-toe pumps and sat on the bed. Soon someone knocked on the door. Ginny went to answer it.

"Hey," said Draco, "you look ravishing."

"Thanks. Pone was great. It was very thoughtful of you."

"Ok, now for the finishing touches. Since I didn't do this properly before, I want to do this properly now." Draco got down on one knee and said to Ginny, "Ginevra Weasley, will you marry me?" Draco was holding a diamond engagement ring. It was made of white gold and had a princess cut diamond in the middle.

"Oh, Draco, this ring is gorgeous! I love it so much, but I can't accept it." The look on Draco's face was priceless.

"What!?"

Ginny sighed, "I will marry you, of course, but I can't accept this ring. It must of cost a fortune and I know that you would rather me have the Malfoy family engagement ring. The ring is stunning, but don't even think that I will accept it when I know that the Malfoy family has an engagement ring. The Weasley family has one, so you definitely have one. I would rather have that one, then one you picked up at the store."

Draco let out a sigh of relief. "I was afraid that you wouldn't marry me. You really would like my family's ring?" Ginny nodded in response. "I didn't want to give it to you because I was afraid that you would not want to wear it. It is pretty, but is a Malfoy thing."

"Draco," giggled Ginny, "I am marrying you. I will have everything to do with and have everything the Malfoy's have. Genius, I am going to have your children. Don't think that I wouldn't accept the ring. Plus, I have always loved the Weasley family ring. They really don't make rings like they did."

"Good," responded Draco. "Come with me, I'll get you the ring and you can wear the simple necklace that goes with the ring, not the large one." Ginny followed Draco into his bedroom and smiled as he slipped the ring on her finger. This one looked so much better than the first one. It held diamonds and an emerald. The band was a complicated twist of ivy. It magically adjusted to her finger and Ginny kissed Draco on his lips.

"Thank you. I love this one."

"Turn around," ordered Draco and he gently placed a necklace to match the ring around her neck. "I'm glad you like this one because I prefer this one to the other one. Come on, my parents are waiting."

The two walked downstairs to the family parlor. Lucius and Narcissa were waiting there talking quietly to each other. They stood up as the couple entered the room. "Ginevra, it is a pleasure that you could join us today," said Lucius as they walked over to Draco's parents.

"Well, I am glad to be able to come."

"Dinner is almost ready," said Narcissa. "Why don't we all go into the dining room now?" The four went into the dining room and sat down at their seats. Almost immediately, the food was served. It was good, but not as good as Molly Weasley's home cooking.

"Ginevra, how have you been doing?" asked Lucius Malfoy as they all ate.

"I'm doing fine. I almost finished my NEWTS. I just need to take Herbology and Defense Against the Dark Arts."

"Have you received your results yet?" Narcissa Malfoy inquired.

"No, I don't think that they will send them until after I take the other two NEWTS."

Lucius Malfoy looked thoughtful for a moment. "What were you planning to do for a living before this arrangement happened?"

"Oh, I don't know. I really wanted to just study and learn more. To see if I could, oh I don't know, create something to help the wizarding world maybe. I wasn't really sure. I just was waiting to see."

"Gin," whispered Draco into her ear, "are you nervous? You seem really scared."

"Your father was the one who slipped the diary to me in my first year," she whispered back.

"Father, you remember the horrible incident at Hogwarts during my second year, right?"

"Of course. Why do you ask?"

"Mother, forgive me, I know this is not table talk, but it has to be said. Why did you give Ginevra the diary during her first year?"

Lucius Malfoy sighed. Ginny was shocked. The cold unfeeling Lucius Malfoy sighed! It was unbelievable! "Ginevra, I must ask your forgiveness for that. I did not know what it was. I knew it was from Voldemort and I also knew that if you gave it to your father, he would have disposed of it. I had no idea that you would have written in it and I didn't know that it might bring the Dark Lord back. My humblest apologies."

Ginny was speechless. Lucius Malfoy asked her for forgiveness! She opened and closed her mouth several times before saying, "It's quite alright. You must call me Ginny, Ginevra is too formal for my liking."

"You were right Draco, that was not a conversation that should have been spoken of at the dinner table." sniffed Narcissa.

"Mrs. Malfoy," started Ginny, "I must ask you something. I know that my mother wanted to plan my wedding, and I know that you would love to plan Draco's, but I have already told my mother that I would like to plan my own wedding." Narcissa raised her eyebrow. "The thing is, Draco keeps telling me of all of the wonderful balls you have put together, and though I really want to plan my own wedding, I could use some help. I would love for you to help me, along with my mother."

Narcissa's eyes lit up. "Oh Ginny dear, of course I will help you. You must call me Cissa or Narcissa, none of this Mrs. Malfoy stuff. You will be my daughter-in-law soon."

"Thank you, Cissa. Just remember, I do want to do most of the planning by myself."

"Of course dear. When were you two going to have it again?"

"October 23, Mum," responded Draco.

"That means you won't be here for the Halloween Ball!" exclaimed Narcissa Malfoy.

"No, Mum, we won't be here for the Halloween Ball, but we will be here for the Christmas Ball."

"I guess that will be alright. Any idea where you will live once you get married?"

"Yeah, we were going to look at houses we own and see if anything was a good place. If there wasn't, we were going to buy a house or a flat."

"Why would you buy something? We have so many, surely you could find something that you would like," said Narcissa.

"We might, we might not. We are just keep our options open."

"Well, would you two like to stay here. There is enough room for all of us," said Narcissa hopefully.

"Mum, I love you dearly, but I need to get out to start my own life. It's nothing against you, but Gin and I are going to get married. We can't try the whole marriage thing with you and her family always over. You will always be welcome to visit, but we need our own space."

"Fine. Shall we retire to the parlor?"

"Certainly, Narcissa," replied Ginny. She smiled softly. The four returned to the parlor. "Excuse me, but may I inquire where the restroom is?"

"I will have a house elf lead you to one," said Lucius. Ginny followed the house elf to the loo and then back to the parlor. She looked into the room only to find Draco talking to his mother. She stood in the doorway watching the two interact. "You seem to be quite taken with Draco, Ginny," said Lucius in her ear. Ginny jumped and held a hand to her heart.

"I'm sorry, you gave me a fright. Yes, I really enjoy spending time with him."

"Come," Lucius said offering his arm to Ginny, "let us join them." Ginny took his arm and he led the way into the room. By the end of the night, Ginny was about to fall asleep.

"Draco, I really must leave now," she told her fiancé. "Thank you for the wonderful night."

"No problem Gin. I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Yeah. I don't want to not take my DADA NEWT, do I?" Draco leaned down and gave her a kiss goodnight. "Bye Draco."

"Bye Gin."

* * *

**_Hey, all. I am out of school for the summer, so I hope to finish this story over the summer. Um...I'm trying to make the chapters longer. Please Review. Hope you enjoyed this chapter._**

**_Lynn_**


	9. Chapter 8

**_Hey it's Lynn. Hope you like it._**

**_Disclaimer: I know I didn't put this in before, but I do not own the characters...that you recognise. I only own the ones you don't recognise and the plot._**

* * *

Chapter 8

"Hermione, what about this dress?" asked Ginny as she held up another wedding dress.

"Maybe," sighed Hermione. "I really haven't seen one that I love yet."

"Monie, you should just start to try on dresses, it will help you feel better about everything. I know that you are looking for the perfect dress, but how will you know what the perfect dress is if you don't know what are the dresses that you like?" asked Ginny.

Hermione shot her a dark look. "Thanks for using my logic on me. It seems to have backfired." Both girls giggled at that thought.

"Come on, I'll go get one of the employees." Once Ginny had retrieved the employee, Hermione was ushered into a changing room. She soon came out in a dress. Then another dress was on her and another. The two girls soon lost count how many dresses were tried on.

"URRRR!" cried a frustrated Hermione. "I have been through over half of dresses in this store! When will this end!"

"Well, we can always stop for today," offered Ginny who was trying to support whatever Hermione wanted. This girl was just impossible!

Hermione looked outraged at this suggestion. "How can you possibly think that I would give up this search!?"

"Hermione, are you like on your period or something? Come on, I didn't mean give up your search, I just meant wait until another day." Ginny sighed. "Look," she said, "Draco is expecting me and I don't want to have him to wait. I need to finish this last lesson with him. Then I can take my NEWTS and I can then give you my full attention. I take the NEWTS tomorrow, just let me go and finish my lessons," Ginny pleaded.

"Fine," huffed Hermione. "But tomorrow after you finish your NEWTs, we will continue my search. Hey," she exclaimed as a bright idea came to her, "you could also look for your gown while we search!"

Ginny smiled tiredly after spending a whole day with an extra nervous Hermione, "Maybe, Hermione. Maybe."

When Ginny finally got to the manor and flooed into Draco's room, she didn't find him anywhere. Not knowing what to do, she sat on his bed. As she took in the familiar surroundings, she smiled. 'This has to be the nicest room I have ever seen,' she thought. She had always knew that the Malfoy's were rich, but she never realized just how rich. She walked over to Draco's desk and ran a hand over it's intricately carved wood. Just then a hand touched her shoulder. Ginny jumped and let out a tiny shriek.

"Draco!" she exclaimed, her hand covering her heart. "Don't sneak up on me like that! You scared me to death!"

Draco let out a chuckle. "What can I say? I am sorry Ginevra. I didn't mean to scare you."

"It's OK." Ginny smiled a soft smile at Draco and then said, "You weren't here when I got here. Why not?"

"I was caught up in something with my father. Come on, we have a lesson to get through," he said taking her hand and leading her out of the bedroom. He led her up a flight of stairs and into the room they had been practicing in. "You ready to start?" Ginny nodded. "OK."

Two hours later, Ginny collapsed into a chair in the Dark Arts practice room. "Do you think that I am ready, Draco?" she asked, leaning her head back against the chair and closing her eyes.

"Well," Draco paused and Ginny cracked open an eye to see him, "I think that you are ready for the NEWT, but not for Voldemort," he said honestly.

Ginny sat up and looked at him. "What is all of this talk about Voldemort? Hermione said that Blaise had mentioned him as well. What are you two keeping from us?"

"Gin," said Draco with a sigh, "can we talk about this all together. I really don't want to have to talk about it twice with you and Hermione."

"I guess," said Ginny, "I just want to know what's going on."

"Yeah, I would like to know everything too."

Ginny looked at Draco with a shocked look on her face. "Wait, you don't know everything!! I never thought I would hear that coming out of Draco Malfoy's mouth!" she teased.

Draco glared at her. "You will pay for that," he promised. "Just you wait. When you least expect it, I will be there for payback."

"Oh, I am soo scared!" she exclaimed with a mocking look on her face. Draco looked at her a moment. She was trying to contain her laughter. Then he got an idea. He pounced on her holding her hands away from her and started to tickle her. "OK, OK!!" she attempted to say still laughing, but this time not being able to stop. "You win!"

Draco stopped tickling her for a moment and asked, "Do I really win?"

"Yes, you win," she replied. "Now can you please get off me?" she asked shoving him off of her. Draco returned to the chair he had vacated. "Draco," started Ginny, "we are going to get married in two months."

Draco raised an eyebrow at her. "What brought this thought on?" he asked.

"Well, Hermione and I were looking for her wedding dress today."

Draco looked at her. "Hey, I know that we haven't talked about this a lot, but what kind of wedding would you like to have? I'm open for any kind of wedding, so I really don't care."

"I don't know. When I was little, I used to dream of a wedding outside in the apple orchard by my house. Now, not so much. I still want it to be outside. Otherwise, I'm up for suggestions. What about you?"

"I really don't care. I just don't really want to have it here. Hey, the other thing is we need to start looking for a house. I don't want to press you on this issue, but many of the houses are in bad shape and need to be redone, so we should probably get started on that search." Ginny nodded.

"I should probably get going, I have a busy day ahead of me."

"Yeah, good luck. I know that you will do well."

"Thanks Draco." Ginny turned and flooed out of the room and to the Burrow. That night, Ginny could not sleep; she kept tossing and turning, thinking about the upcoming NEWTS.

_**ABCDEFGHIJKLMNOPQRSTUVWXYZ**_

The next morning came bright and clear. Ginny took her NEWTs and did splendidly on them. She then flooed to the Burrow where Hermione was waiting for her.

"Come on, I have a new store to try!" Hermione exclaimed as she took Ginny's hand and attempted to drag her into the floo.

"Monie, wait," said Ginny. "I wanted to talk with you first. I was just thinking, what are you looking for in your wedding dress? I mean, come on, do you really want to go through another store without finding something?"

"No, but what would you suggest?"

Ginny looked at Hermione's fallen face and said to her, "I can't believe you never thought of this." She took Hermione's hand and pulled her up the stairs and into her room. "Let's make a list of what we like and don't like. That way we can narrow the options down, OK?"

Hermione smiled brightly, "I knew there was a reason that you were going to be my maid-of-honor! Let's start." About a half hour later, Ginny was sitting by Hermione with a finished list in front of her.

_**Likes**_

_Off the shoulder Straps Straps_

_Corset bodice_

_Bell-style bottom_

_Color_

_Detail_

_Long train_

_Beading_

_Different  
_

_**Dislikes**_

_Halter tops Strapless or Spaghetti Straps V-necks_

_Short dresses_

_Bridesmaid style skirts_

_Baby-doll tops_

_Bows_

_Want it to be different, not something that is seen everyday.  
_

"OK, Monie, now we are ready to go. We are armed with a list and we could not be happier. Let's go." Hermione gave Ginny a hug, but didn't let go. Let's apparate. It'll be easier to get there. Hermione apparated the two into an alley. She told Ginny to follow her and led her out into a busy sidewalk. She led Ginny across the street and into a bridal shop.

"Ginny, I think this place will have the dress," she said as an attendant walked up to them.

"Can I help you?" asked the attendant smiling. She looked to be no older than twenty years old.

"Yes," said Hermione, "can we please speak with the manager?"

"Um," replied the attendant, "OK. Let me see if she is in." The attendant gave the two girls a weird look before walking to the back of the store.

"Why did you ask to see the manager, Monie?"

"Oh, she is like a family friend and I know that she will help us."

"Really, she won't be mad. I mean come on, you are getting married at eighteen years old. Don't they get married when they are like thirty in the Muggle world?"

"Well, yea, but she knows all about our kind." Ginny raised an eyebrow at this. "She is a witch. She got married at nineteen and then once her husband died, opened this bridal store."

The two stopped chatting when they noticed the attendant walking toward them. "I'm sorry, the manager is a little busy right now. Is there anything that I could help you with?"

"Actually, could you tell her that it's her goddaughter? It's kind of important," replied Hermione with a smile.

The attendant looked at Hermione skeptically. "I didn't know she had any goddaughters, but I'll go tell her," she answered with a fake smile on her lips. Obviously, she thought that Hermione was lying through her teeth. The attendant walked off and the two girls looked at each other. They stood there for a second and then burst out laughing. After a minute, they were able to contain their laughter. When they did, they heard the fast click of heels on the wooden floor. Soon, the manager of the place came into view.

"Oh, Hermione!" she said rushing up to the girl and capturing her in a tight hug. "How are you? I haven't seen you in the longest time! You really haven't been around much. Although, I do know a lot of what's happening in your life. Your mother and I had lunch yesterday." The manager smiled knowingly. "So, who is the lucky man?" she asked while gently grabbing Hermione's hand to look for a ring.

"Blaise Zabini," Hermione replied.

"What? No ring?" she asked.

"Oh, no, I have a ring. It's just at the jewelers, getting cleaned and the jewels are getting replaced. Their family doesn't do the same things as the other families. They have three diamonds and one small pearl. From what it sounds like, their family keeps the gems, but each new wife gets to have her own ring designed. I am having the pearl be off centered and then the three little diamonds are going to go away from the pearl and curve into the hand. I really hope it will look nice." Hermione smiled. "Aunt Amelle, I am so glad to see you again."

"I am glad to see you again too honey. You know that you have been going too long without visiting, right?" She smiled. Well, I know that you are not here to chat and to be scolded. So, what can I do for you two?"

"Aunt Amelle, we were shopping for my wedding dress yesterday, you know how that can be, and we went through the entire store and found nothing. So, I went over to my mum's after and talked with her. I had completely forgotten that you own this shop! Anyway, my mum's supposed to get here around two. I was hoping that we could get started before she gets here, so that it looks like we made some sort of progress."

Amelle laughed. "Of course we can get started. I know that you are dying to get the final project done." She looked at Hermione and then said, "By the way, if you think that you are getting out of a dinner with me and your parents and your siblings and your fiancé, think again. We have to make sure he has the right intentions! Well, we should get started because it's already one-thirty."

While the two were talking, Ginny had wandered off, just looking at the vast selection of wedding dresses before her. Suddenly, Hermione realized that Ginny was not next to her. "Gin, where are you," she called into the store.

Ginny peaked out from behind a row of shoes. "I'm right here. Just looking."

"Well, come here. I want you to meet my godmother. Aunt Amelle," she said addressing her aunt, "this is my best friend and maid-of-honor, Ginevra Weasley. Gin, this is my Aunt Amelle."

"It's nice to meet you Ginevra," said Amelle. "If I recall correctly, you have many brothers and are the first girl in quite awhile, right?

"Yes, I have six brothers and you can call me Ginny. Everyone else does."

"Do you have any ideas to what you are looking for in a dress?" she asked as she turned back to Hermione. "If not, I know some that will look stunning on you."

"Yeah, I do have an idea. You can thank Ginny for that. She made me write out a list."

"Oh, really! I am liking you better every moment, Ginny."

Ginny blushed. "Here is the list, ma'am."

Amelle took the list and said, "No need for formalities! If you are my goddaughter's maid-of-honor, then you can call me Amelle or Aunt Amelle. Whichever one you feel comfortable with is fine with me. Well, just what I would have thought you would like too!" She exclaimed after looking the list the two had made.

_**Likes**_

_Off the shoulder Straps Straps_

_Corset bodice_

_Bell-style bottom_

_Color_

_Detail_

_Long train_

_Beading  
_

_**Dislikes**_

_Halter tops Strapless or Spaghetti Straps V-necks_

_Short dresses_

_Bridesmaid style skirts_

_Baby-doll tops_

_Bows_

_Want it to be different, not something that is seen everyday.  
_

"Come on, I have some dresses that I think you will like." Just as she was about to get the dresses, she said to the attendant who had helped them earlier, "Izzy, will you keep an eye out for Hermione's mum, Jane Granger?" Aunt Amelle led the two girls over to some dresses. "This is my favorite designer that I have pieces from. I really hope that you will like them."

Hermione started to browse through the selection of dresses. "Gin," said Hermione, "my aunt thinks that this section will suit my needs."

"OK, Monie," she replied coming over to where Hermione was perusing. "I was looking at some of these earlier when you were talking."

Hermione smiled at Ginny, "I never asked you how you did on your NEWTS," she said still looking through the dresses.

"I think I passes. I know I can't have gotten lower than and E in each. I have just crammed so much these last weeks and also, you know, I, like you, can keep information easily for awhile before it becomes foggy."

"Well, good for you. I really hope that you do well. I know that you are sure to get O's in every subject." Hermione smiled. "I really appreciate you doing this for me, you know that right?"

"Yeah," Ginny replied. The two girls worked side-by-side until they started to find some that Hermione might like. "Aunt Amelle," called Ginny, "is there some place that we can put these? Hermione wants to try them on…" trailed off and had a questioning look on her face.

"Oh, of course dear! Izzy will you put these dresses into a room please?"

"Sure thing ma'am," she replied as she came over to take the dresses from Ginny. "Oh, and Mrs. Granger just arrived."

"Thanks, dear. Just remember that this is your customer here, not mine!"

"Really? Thanks Ms. Amelle." She went and put the dresses into the room. While Izzy was doing this, Hermione and Ginny went to greet Hermione's mum.

"MUM!" Hermione ran to her mum and gave her a hug.

"Hey honey, Ginny, have you found anything yet?" she asked smiling. She looked so happy, as if she was hiding something.

"Mum," said Hermione suspiciously, "what are you hiding?"

"My tears," she sniffed. "My baby is all grown up! I only have one baby left after you!"

"Mum, I'll always be your baby, even if I have a little sister." Hermione said coming up and giving her a huge hug. "I can't wait to try on the dresses here. I already like them more than the dresses at the other store!"

"Well, honey, let's look." Hermione took her mum's hand and led her to the back of the store where the dresses had been placed.

"Mum, I have some picked out," she said. "Do you want me to go and try them on or continue looking?"

"Why don't you try them on and then, if nothing is good, we can continue looking." Hermione turned from her mum and followed Izzy into the dressing room. Once they were safely inside, Jane Granger said, "You can come out now." Slowly two heads peaked out from behind one of the rows. "I told her to go and try on the dresses and show them to me. She should be out here soon."

"Um…" said Ginny nervously, "Mrs. Granger, who are they?"

"Oh, Ginny dear, this is my son, Harley, and my other daughter, Heidi. I brought them along to surprise Hermione." Just then Hermione exited the room in a wedding dress. It had straps and was a corset top. It was rather simple. Ginny liked it, but it wasn't perfect. As Ginny was looking at the dress, Hermione looked over at her mother to see if she liked it and saw her siblings.

"Harley, Heidi!" she exclaimed while hurrying over to them, still in the dress, to give them hugs, "what are you doing here?"

"Mum asked me to come," offered Heidi. "Plus," she added, "I missed my big sister. I don't get to see her all that often any more."

Harley looked at her, "As for me, there is no chance in hell that I would miss anything to do with your life. Plus, I need to make sure my sister isn't going to wear anything that is inappropriate."

"Harley has started to critiquing my clothing choices. It's really annoying!" exclaimed Heidi.

Hermione laughed. "So, what do you think?"

"Well, to put it safely, it's not the one for you," said her mother.

"I agree," added her aunt Amelle.

"Don't like it," stated her brother.

"Well, I think it's gorgeous. I really can't wait to get married!" sighed her little sister.

"That won't be for awhile, baby," said her mother looking aghast at the thought of both daughters getting married.

"I'll go try on another one." Hermione and the assistant went back into the changing room. About an hour later, they were still looking for the perfect dress. Harley, Heidi, Hermione, Hermione's mum, Amelle, and Ginny were all looking for the perfect dress for Hermione. Suddenly they heard Harley ask Hermione, "Oi, Monie, how about this one? You said that you wanted funky with straps…" Harley trailed off. He was holding onto a dress.

Hermione just looked at the dress. "Yeah, I'll try it on." She just stood there, head tilted, looking at the dress. It was as if a spark had entered her. She loved the dress. She knew it was THE dress. It wasn't like knowing Hogwarts: A History inside out. It was something different. She couldn't place what it was, but without trying it on, she knew. Izzy came over and took the dress and gently led Hermione to the changing room. She helped Hermione get the dress on and looked at her.

"You look beautiful ma'am," said Izzy as she opened the door to the changing room. As Hermione walked out of the door, Hermione's mum got tears in her eyes.

"My little baby is getting married," she sobbed.

"Your baby, my doll," said Amelle, hugging Jane. "I can't believe that she is all grown up."

"Wow," said Harley. He looked at her and then gave a smile, "Bloody gorgeous, Monie."

"Oi, can I try it on?" asked Heidi with a teasing glint in her eyes. "I mean that you should not have to continue wearing it! You should see how it looks on someone else. I really don't think you should buy it until you do!" she exclaimed. "You know that I could try it on for you."

Laughter filled the air. The bride looked at Heidi and said, "No," and added at her fallen face, "I will need you to try on a bridesmaid dress because I will be having four bridesmaids. Gin is my maid-of-honor, you and then Blaise's sister, Sapphira, and then one other…I think that Blaise has a cousin who he is close to or something."

Hermione looked at herself in the mirror. The dress was perfect. It had two lace straps, a cathedral train that was the color of the bust. Around the bust, there was an intricate design. The dress was fitted around her waist and then fanned out. The elaborate design continued along the bottom hem and the over the train. It was a white color. Just then she heard Izzy talking to her.

"The bust and the train can have their color changed. Right now, you have one with red, but there are many options that you can choose from."

"I really don't think that there is any other dress that I would love to have more. I really like this one."

"Izzy, will you go and get all of the colors for the dress. I will help her out of the dress for you and then they should be almost done," ordered Amelle. "Honey, come on." She gently led Hermione toward the dressing room and helped her get out of the dress. Wait here. "I'll give Izzy something to do while I measure you." She left the room and quickly returned. Then she took out her wand and measured Hermione. "Because it is you, I won't have you get measured the muggle way." She smiled. "I am so proud of you. I know that you wouldn't want to get married to Blaise Zabini, but you overcame everything," she put up a hand, "EVEN if it was for a contract. For that reason, I am proud of you. I love you." Amelle squeezed Hermione.

"Thanks Aunt Amelle," she replied. "I better get changed back." She quickly redressed and joined her family. "Well, I'll let Blaise know that the dress is ordered and tha…"

"OH, no," interrupted Jane Granger, "He will not be paying for the dress. We will be paying for the dress. There is no question about it."

"Jane, you do know that I own the store, right?" asked Amelle. "That being said, I can really get the dress for free. I don't mind. It will be one of my gifts to you." Amelle winks at Hermione. Just then, Izzy walks up.

"Ms. Amelle, Hermione, and Mrs. Granger, I was getting the color choices when I realized that they have a mini bridal dress to go along with it. That means, if you want to have a flower girl with the same dress, you can. Also," she said while handing them a book of swatches, "these are the colors that the dress will come in." Hermione took the book and went over to one of the big chairs and sat down.

"Gin, help me look," she said after she eyed her mum and aunt in a discussion. The two girls looked through the book. "I really like this wine color," she said pointing to a darker pink color. She continued to look though the book and then saw a cobalt blue. "This one is good too," she said. She continued to look at the different colors. "Mum, Aunt Amelle, Har, De, can you help me?" she asked. They all came over and looked at the two colors she picked out. When they voted, it came out as a tie. Mrs. Granger and Harley liked the cobalt, but Heidi and Amelle liked the wine. "Ginny," said Hermione, "it's up to you to decide."

Ginny sighed, "I really shouldn't make the decision for your wedding."

"Nonsense," she dismissed. "You know that I won't be able to decide!"

"Hermione, I can't even decide what kind of wedding I am going to have, what makes you think that I will be good choosing the color scheme of your wedding?"

"Ginny, I know you. I know that you have a thought on the matter. Please tell me," she pleaded while her family was watching the discussion with open eyes.

"I really like the wine color. It would be perfect for you and I know that you would love to have it as your color, but," she paused and looked at Hermione who nodded at her to continue, "the wine color would class terribly with my hair. Also, I think that the cobalt would fit you better. I know that this may seem weird, but you have a aura around you and I think with your aura, that blue would fit you best."

Amelle looks at Ginny strangely and then asks, "Can you see the green?" as she pointed to Harley. Ginny nodded and Amelle smiled at her. "So," she said, "who are you marrying?"

Ginny smiled and looked at Amelle, "Draco Malfoy."

Amelle smiled back, "And he makes you happy?"

"I think so."

Amelle nods. "Don't worry, if he is anything like Lucius, then you won't have to worry." Hermione looked at her aunt funnily. "Narcissa and I go way back," she says with a secret smile on her face. Suddenly she said, "Now, do you also want to pick out bridesmaids dresses today? I think that you should because I don't know if they will be ready on time if you don't."

"Ok, Aunt Amelle."

"Amelle, I was thinking about this. I think that the dresses should have straps, like Hermione's dress, and that it should be simple with something around the waist. It would be the best to compliment Hermione's dress."

"OK, mum, don't ask my opinion," laughs Hermione.

"Oh, I'm sorry dear, would you like to pick it out?" she asks concern evident on her face.

"Nah, you can do it mum. I'll just OK it." Amelle and Jane then went off to find the perfect bridesmaid dress. Soon they came back. Hermione looked at it. It was plain with a small gathering at the waist and a jewel in the middle. It would go very well with her dress. "I like it."

"Yeah, it's nice," said Ginny looking at the dress. "I think that that will work on both me, and the other three."

"Well, I guess we should order it then. I know the other two ladies dress sizes and measurements and then Ginny and Heidi can go get measured."

"Heidi go with Izzy and get measured, Ginny, come with me." The girls did as was told and then Ginny was able to get measured by magic and Heidi normally. When all was done, it was almost three thirty in the afternoon. Once Ginny got home, she sent a letter off to Bill saying that they would be going to look at the old houses soon. She was going to go talk to Draco, then she would owl him with where and when. She flooed to Draco's bedroom. "Draco," she called.

Just then, Draco walked out of his bathroom with nothing but a towel on his waist. Ginny let out a little shriek and quickly turned around. Draco chuckled and walked over to her. He wrapped his arms around her and said, "Hey Gin." He kissed her neck.

"Draco, would you please go get dressed?" she implored. He did and then returned and gave her a questioning look. "Oh, I was wondering if we could go look for houses tomorrow and what I should owl to Bill to inform him."

"Actually, I know that you are probably tired of dress shopping, but Mum set up an appointment with the dress designer that she uses for tomorrow so that he can get started making your two dresses. That should take most of the day. I forgot to tell you that the Malfoy's wedding dresses are always one of a kind and that you get two: one for the wedding and one for the party afterward. It's one of our traditions. So, you kind of have to do that, but once it's done, you only have to go back to try on the dresses once and if you don't like it, they start over. So maybe the day after tomorrow is a good time to go house shopping."

"Ok, I guess, but that means that we will have to know what kind of wedding that we want to have."

"Come here," said Draco, "I have something that I want to show you." He pulled her close to him and then apparated them out. "I was looking at the list of properties that we own, and I found this one. I thought that this would be a wonderful place to have our wedding." Draco had taken Ginny to a beach with white sand. There were trees and a magnificent view. The beach was magnificent. "This is on one of our properties in Antigua. I thought, 'a beach wedding would be nice'. If you don't want it here, I would understand. I just thought it was a good place."

Ginny leaned up and kissed Draco soundly on his lips. "I love it. It is peaceful, and breathtaking. It would make a beautiful wedding and this way, we don't have to rent a place. Honestly, this is perfect. With the beach and the endless clear water, and then the trees. It is a place of nature, not human. I love it, Draco."

"Good," he said as he looked out at the horizon. "Let's get you back. I'll tell mother that you will be there tomorrow. Just floo into my mother's parlor a little before ten. Then I will take you to my mother's parlor and you will be on time."

"OK. This is perfect Draco."

Draco took her into his arms and apparated them to the Burrow. He gave her a kiss before he left and said, "Don't worry about Bill, I'll owl him for you." He gave her a gentle kiss on the forehead. "Remember," he said suddenly, "floo to my mum's parlor shortly before ten tomorrow. If you want your mother to come, she has to floo with you."

"I'll remember Draco."

"Goodbye."

"Bye, Draco."

* * *

**_Hope you liked it. Please review and tell me what you think. Also, visit my page to click on the links._**

**_Lynn_**


	10. Chapter 9

**_Hey all, it's Lynn here. I hope that you like this chapter. And for all of you who want less dialogue, I'm trying._**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 9

The next day, true to her word of not forgetting, Ginny and her mum flooed to Narcissa's parlor. They were immediately greeted by Narcissa herself. "Ginny, so good of you to make it!" exclaimed Narcissa Malfoy giving Ginny a soft hug. "Molly, good to see you again," she said playing the perfect hostess. "I do hope Draco has filled you in on the Malfoy tradition of the dresses."

"Yeah, he has, Narcissa," Ginny replied smiling.

Narcissa seemed to deflate, as she did not have to explain this thing to Ginny. "Good, now if you will follow me, the designer is just setting up in the sewing room." Molly and Ginny followed Narcissa to the sewing room. It was just as elegant as the rest of the house, except it had many bolts of fabric attacked to the walls.

"Jia Li, Lance, so nice to see you again," said Narcissa as they stepped into the room. "This is Ginevra, Draco's fiancé." She pointed to Ginny. "That," she pointed to Molly, "is Molly Weasley, Ginevra's Mother. Ginevra, Molly, this is Jia Li and Lance. They are my designers. They will be creating your wedding dresses." Jia Li was a Chinese woman who looked at Ginny with a snotty look on her face. She appraised Ginny and looked over to Lance who was already sketching something. Her face softened.

"Ginny," said Jia Li with an accent that Ginny thought was Chinese, "I was wondering what you would like in your wedding dress."

"Well," began Ginny, "I would like it to be strapless. Also, it needs to look good on me and be different. I don't want the everyday wedding dress. I would love to have a train. My color for the wedding will be Celadon green and gold. I was thinking, my second dress could have gold in it. Also, that one should have a train, but not a heavy train. We are going to have the wedding on the beach. I want my ceremony one to be a diamond white with a little poof of a skirt, but also have it be tighter around my waist."

Jia Li just nodded. She looked at Ginny and said, "I will need you to get undressed. You can undress behind that screen and I will be back there in a moment to get your measurements. Then you can have a robe while we think." She led Ginny behind a screen and left. After Ginny undressed, she came back, took Ginny's measurements, and gave her the robe. Ginny put on the cream silk robe and walked out from the screen. She sat down in one of the two armchairs in the room. Molly and Narcissa were sitting on a couch talking quietly. Then Jia Li and Lance came over. Lance then took the time to evaluate her.

"You have a nice body," he said looking at her. "I would like to see you in something with a little lace. Also, it must accentuate your tiny waist." He flicked his wrist and a white screen appeared in front of them. He flicked it again and a wedding dress appeared on it. It was plain white. Nothing special.

"First," said Jia Li, "we will create your ceremony dress. That way when we fashion your evening dress, we can make it work with everything. You said that you wanted a celadon green as one of your colors?" she asked.

"Yeah," said Ginny looking at the screen. Jia Li flicked her wrist and another smaller screen appeared beside the big one. Then a green color appeared on the screen.

"Is that color of celadon?" asked Jia Li.

"No, I wanted it a little lighter." The green started to lighten. "There," said Ginny suddenly, "that is the shade."

"Ok, you also said that you would like a gold color." A gold appeared on the screen.

"Not that goldish, though. I would like it to be a softer gold." The screen changed again. "That is a good color," said Ginny as she looked at the screen. "I like it."

"Now," said Lance, "we want to create this dress from this." All of the sudden, Ginny was on the screen standing in the dress. "This way, we know how it fits you and what you look like in it."

"Those are your measurements to the size of the dress," added Jia Li. "Describe your dream dress to us," she ordered.

"Well, it is a diamond white." The dress changed to a diamond white color. "It is strapless." The dress became strapless. "The bust has some sort of design." The bust became a little blurred. "It is tighter across my waist." The dress shrunk. "The skirt puffs a little." The dress puffed out a little.

"Good," said Lance, "now sit tight and we will develop it a little more." About an hour later there was a dress on the screen. "This is what we were thinking."

"Yes, but we won't know for sure until we magic it on you," added Jia Li. She told Ginny to take off the robe and stand on a small pedestal. Ginny did and then Lance says something and with a wave of his wand, the dress appears on Ginny.

"Not right yet," said Lance. He waved his wand and said a few words. The bust began to change.

"I don't like how it looks at her waist," said Narcissa who had said little.

"Can you drop the waist?" asked Molly.

Jia Li waved her wand and the waist was dropped. This continued until they all liked the dress, except Ginny, for she hadn't seen it yet. "Can I please see the dress now?" she asked impatiently.

"Of course," said Jia Li. All of the sudden, Ginny saw herself in the mirror. She liked the dress, but knew it wasn't yet perfect.

"Can you raise up this? I really like the lace, but I can't see it." They did so. "Also, can you make the bottom of the lace into a wavy line?" The 'hem' line changed. "This should be on the other side." It was moved. Ginny looked at herself in the mirror. "I can't believe this is me," she whispered. "It's perfect."

"Good," said Lance. "Now I must eat. I can't work properly on an empty stomach."

"Of course, it's almost one," said Narcissa. "Wrixi," a house elf popped into the room, "can you get us some lunch?"

"Yes, mistress," said Wrixi. She popped out of the room and returned not a minuet later with food and drink. Once everything was placed where it was supposed to be placed, she popped back out of the room. Ginny changed back into the robe. They ate and then the afternoon continued in the same manner until both dresses, the flower girl dress and the bridesmaid dresses were ready to be made and worked on.

"We will be back in six weeks with the dresses for the fitting. Make sure all of your bridesmaids will be here," said Jia Li

Ginny smiled and nodded. "Um, is there something we can do to make sure the dresses don't get ruined? I mean this is going to be a wedding on a beach and I don't want the sand and the water to ruin them."

"Yes, there is," replied Lance. "We will put on some spells so that they don't get ruined."

"Thank you," said Ginny. Lance and Jia Li took their exit. Once the door closed behind them, Ginny flopped on the couch. "I am officially tired."

"Gin," began Molly while looking at Narcissa, "do you really want your wedding on a beach?"

"Yes, mum, I do. Also, I know that you would be able to get the flowers for me, Narcissa, so I am going to ask you if you could get the flowers for me. I would like white hyacinth, white Azalea, and in my bouquet and Draco's corsage, one purple lily. I do know that these are hard flowers to find, and if you can, that is amazing. I would love it."

"Of course, I will find the flowers for you."

"Then, tomorrow I must order the wedding invitations. I'm afraid that I will need your help with the wedding, mum and Narcissa, because I also have to help Hermione. I do hope that you don't mind."

"Not at all honey," said Mrs. Weasley. "I…just…honey, why are you having your wedding on a beach?!" she asked.

"Yes, really, Ginny. I thought you might want it outside, but not on a beach!" exclaimed Mrs. Malfoy.

Ginny looked at them confused. "Why wouldn't I want it on a beach. Especially when the beach is beautiful. There are some rocks as the beach starts to become a hill. It is white sand. Beautiful view. I know that I will love to plan it. It can be under the stars and Draco likes it."

"Ginevra, where do you plan to find a beach like that that is not already booked!" said her mum, trying to make her see reason.

"Honestly, you are just thinking too big. I love big things, but this is impossible!" cried Narcissa.

"I already have a place and it's not booked. I love it; it will be easy to access. Draco likes it. It's cheep. No worries. I guess that I will do most of the planning. That way I can surprise you. I think I'll do it. You won't know where it is until the wedding day," said Ginny. "Now," she interrupted the two women who were spluttering about how that was not going to happen, "I must go find Draco and then, I will go back home." Ginny slammed the door as she left the room. She called for Wrixi and asked her to take her to Draco. She was led to a door. Ginny knocked on the door and Draco opened it.

"Hey," he said sounding surprised. "You finished with the dress fitting?"

"Yes, and now the both of our mothers are trying to talk me out of a beach wedding."

Draco chuckled and looked over his shoulder. "Come on in," he said as he opened the door wider. "Sorry," he whispered in her ear, "it's my father's study and I needed his permission."

"Hello, Mr. Malfoy," said Ginny with a small smile.

"Miss Weasley," he replied with a nod of his head. "I'm glad you are here. There is something that I must discuss with you before the wedding and also, there is something I must apologize for."

Ginny looked befuddled. "OK."

"Have a seat," said Mr. Malfoy, pointing to an armchair next to his desk. Draco sat in the one he had vacated. "Now, to begin, I must apologize for the incident in your first year. I know that you know that I gave you the diary. At that time, I was thinking that your parents were more protective of you. I thought that they would have looked through the books before you went to school. That being said, I thought that they would find the book before you went to Hogwarts and never know it's hidden potential. For the incident, I am truly sorry that I put you through that and I hope that you forgive me."

"Of course!" exclaimed Ginny. "Mr. Malfoy, you are going to be my father-in-law. When I accepted to marry Draco, that means I accepted to forget the past. It's done with and for that I am glad."

Lucius let out a smile. Not something that you see everyday, but it made him look like he was thirty again. "Now the other thing is that Draco will have to receive the Dark Mark. It is all part of something I found in the Department of Mysteries. I don't want to tell you about it before you get married. Also, Draco has told me all about the wedding plans and your house search."

Ginny smiled at Draco and he winked at her in return. "Yeah, we want to have the wedding in Antigua. You have a beautiful property down there. Just don't tell Narcissa or my mum."

"Why is that, Ginevra?"

"Well, when they found out that we were going to have a beach wedding, they didn't like it. I told them that I would be delegating tasks to them, but they would not be able to know where the wedding is going to be."

Lucius raised an eyebrow, "Are you sure you can handle everything?"

"I'm pretty sure. I will just have to see. I know that I don't want a huge wedding and I know that Draco doesn't want a large wedding either. It is going to be smaller."

Lucius nodded. "Here is a copy of the list of houses for you to look through."

"Oh, come over at eight. That is when your brother is getting here."

Ginny smiles and nods. "Also, tomorrow, we need to order the invitations and I think that tonight we should make a guest list."

"OK, I can do that," Draco said, then looked at his father, "as long as you don't need me for anything else."

"Yes, I have one more need for the both of you. I need to know what you would like to do."

"What do you mean, sir?" asked Ginny.

"I mean as in a job. You should probably get one, just because it would look suspicious to the Dark Lord if you didn't have one and Draco because you two will need to start earning some money."

"Oh," said Ginny as she looked down at her feet. "I never really thought of it."

"I kind of want to work with you and Malfoy Enterprises. I think that that will be a good line of work, and will help you with some of the load."

Lucius nodded and said, "I think you would do well in the business with me. Ginevra," he called to Ginny who was deep in thought about what she wanted to do, "Ginny," Lucius tried again gentler. Him saying Ginny and not Ginevra got her attention. She looked up. "Tell me what you like to do," he ordered softly.

"Well, I love plants. I also enjoy making potions and baking and flying and helping others."

"For now, we might want to put helping others out of the picture," said Draco softly.

"Yes, for now. But a good job for you would be to open an apothecary. You could have a green house out back so that you could grow your own plants and you could make potions. We could even add in there a kitchen so that you could back cookies or something to sell with all of the different potions. That is if you would like to do that," said Lucius looking at her.

Ginny smiled. "I think that I would like that. I mean, Professor Snape could help with some of the potions that I would be brewing and if I had to act like I was part of the Death Eaters, he would be good to help me look and act the part."

Draco raised an eyebrow at Ginny. "Professor Snape?"

Ginny shrugged. "I saw through his façade at school. That's all. He really doesn't scare me."

"He is my godfather."

"Figures."

Lucius coughed to get their attention. "I will tell him to come over Tuesday. Otherwise, that is all I have now. If we need to talk later, I will tell you." Draco and Ginny stood up and were about to leave when Ginny stopped and looked at Lucius. She quickly walked over to him and gave him a hug.

"Thank you so much for everything," she whispered in his ear. "It really means a lot to me." Then she turned and left the room with Draco following her.

"He is being supportive, more so than our mums and my father. I just wanted to thank him," she said at his confused look. "Come on, I don't know where you room is from this hallway. We have to get the guest list done."

When they got to the bedroom, Draco walked over to a painting and said, "bureau." Then the painting swung open and showed a small office. "It's my study. It has another entrance, but I didn't want to confuse you." He took her hand a let her sit in his chair. Then he took out two quills, a piece of parchment, and two inkwells. "You can use the blue ink, I'll use the black." The two started to write a list of guests. About two hours later, they were done. They had a master list and agreed everyone on it should be invited. They had about fifty people who were directly related to Ginny who were invited, about thirty who were related to Draco who were invited, and about fifty friends who were invited. They thought that at least ten people wouldn't want to come, so they had about one hundred twenty guest on their list. They both thought that that was a good number to have.

"I'm glad we got this done, Draco," yawned Ginny as she struggled to keep her eyes open.

"Yeah, me too. You should get home to your bed. You seem very tired."

"OK, I'll see you tomorrow." Draco helped her into the floo and flooed with her to her house. "You didn't have to floo with me."

"I know, I just didn't want you to get lost in the system." He gave her a soft kiss on the lips and flooed back to his house. Ginny went to bed and fell asleep immediately.

_**ABCDEFGHIJKLMNOPQRSTUVWXYZ**_

At seven forty-five, Ginny flooed into Draco's bedroom. She heard the shower running and went to lie down on Draco's comfy bed. She closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep. She awoke to Draco gently shaking her awake. "Gin," he said, "your brother is here and it's eight. You need to get up so we can go."

Ginny got up and they were off. They took a port key to the first house. Bill quickly dissembled the wards around the house and put a protective shield around the three of them. "It's OK, Gin, you can walk now. There is a protective shield around all of us, so Draco and I will follow you."

Ginny rushed up to the house. "Ginny," called Draco. She turned around. "This is the Cassillis Estate. It has twelve bedrooms and eight bathrooms." Ginny smiled and rushed into the house exploring. It was georgeous. It would be wonderful. It needed updating, but she would keep most of the original features. Bill was currently working on unwarding a room, so Draco went to Ginny and asked her about the house. "Do you like it?"

"Draco," she breathed, "it's wonderful. I absolutely love it."

"I'm glad. There is one more house I would like for you to see. I was thinking that you could redo this one and this could be our main vacation home. Whenever you or I want to get away, we could come here. It would be wonderful. Especially when we have kids. I picked out my two favorite homes. I really would like you to give this one or the other one a chance."

"Draco, I love this house. I will still look at the other one, but do we really need two houses. One of which would be for vacations?"

"I think we do, but that is just me." He looks at her and gives her a kiss on her lips. "I just want you to be happy."

"Oh, Draco," breathes Ginny as she deepens the kiss. After a moment a cough is sounded. The two break apart, Ginny blushing profusely.

"I got the rest of the bad wards off. Everything should be good."

"Thanks Bill," said Ginny as she laid her head on Draco's shoulder.

"Yeah, I know that Gin still wants to look around here, so I could give you the go ahead to the other place and you could deward that one, so we don't keep you all day."

"That sounds like a plan." Draco nodded and told Ginny to wait there. He portkeyed the two of them to the second house and portkeyed back to Ginny. "I'll follow you." Ginny started to walk around the house. When you first entered it, there was a medium sized entryway. After you walked through that door, you came upon a hallway. Off of the hallways were some rooms that could be used for parlors and at the end of the main hall, it split in two directions and had double doors. The double doors led to the grand dining room. It wasn't that big, but it was in no means small. The rest of the bottom floor consisted of two bathrooms, a kitchen and billiard room and some other rooms that could be used for anything. The second floor held some of the bedrooms and bathrooms and the third floor held the rest.

The house was made from a white stone. It had a courtyard and plenty of room for their future kids to run around outside. It had a stable and some small cottages for the help. Ginny loved the property, but knew that it had a lot of work for it to be livable. "Lets go to the other one," she said after she had seen all that she wanted to see. Draco portkeyed them to the other house.

"This is the Islay House. It has twenty-four bedrooms and about twenty baths." Ginny nodded and began to explore.

When she was finished, she said to Draco, "I like the other one so much better. I mean, this one is nice, but I would like something smaller. Something just for us and no one else."

"It's up to you." Draco looked at her and gently kissed her. "I know that this is hard for you, but remember, I'll do anything in my power to make it easier for you." Ginny reached up to his face and touched her palm to his throat. She smiled softly and asked him to go back to the first house.

He took them back there and Ginny said, "Well, I guess we had better get started." She started to make a list of what would have to be done before the wedding. When she was finished, she gave Draco the list. She trusted him and knew that he would make sure all of the stuff was done.

_**ABCDEFGHIJKLMNOPQRSTUVWXYZ**_

The next three weeks flew by for Ginny. She had been helping Hermione plan her wedding and true to her word, never let Narcissa or Molly know where the wedding would be held. She did all of the work and loved how it was beginning to turn out. All too soon it was October 6, two days before Hermione's wedding and she was working on calming down Hermione's nerves. She had planned for a bridal party with all of Hermione's friends that were muggle and witches. It was set in the muggle world in London at the Kensington Close Hotel and Health Spa. They were all getting massages and getting their nails done. They were getting the works. All of the guests were relaxed and Ginny knew that this was the right place to bring Hermione. The next morning, the day before Hermione was to get married, Ginny and all of the women gathered in a private room where breakfast was going to be served. All of the bridal gifts to Hermione were on the table and after a delicious breakfast, Hermione started to open the presents. After Hermione had opened all of the presents, she and the other guests were chatting amicably.

Ginny wasn't really paying attention to all of the noise and was just thinking to herself. She was excited that Hermione was getting married. She was pretty excited that she was getting married. She was excited that things with Draco were going well. She was very scared about the thing that Lucius was going to tell her after her marriage. She was happy with all of her wedding plans. Most importantly, she knew that she was going to love her job. Ginny was quite happy at the moment. She knew that things could go wrong in a moment, but also knew that life would be OK. She would be protected by Lucius and Draco and all of her brothers and her father. The problem was that there was one thing missing. She was usually lonely. She had voiced her thoughts to Draco and he didn't know what to do. Ginny, even though she wasn't of age yet, had been shopping for a place to put her apothecary. She really didn't want to use all of the Malfoys money, so she had been looking without them.

Ginny was shaken from her thoughts when the girls had mentioned how much they were looking forward to seeing Hermione's wedding, especially because Hermione and Blaise were so in love. Ginny smiled. She knew why they were getting married, but didn't want to tell anyone. She also knew that they were in love and that was a big part of why they were getting married. Then when the question came up if she was still a virgin, Ginny's interest was stolen, like a thief coming in the night to steal a precious jewel. Hermione blushed. "Well, I am not a virgin, but I have never done it with anyone besides Blaise. So, Blaise was my first."

"Really?" asked Lavender.

"Yeah."

"I heard he was good in bed," said Parvarti looking intrigued with the new gossip.

"Um, well…." stumbled Hermione, "He was amazing."

All of the girls giggled. The talk was soon changed to who shagged and snogged who and if they were good or not. Soon all of the girls were waiting on Ginny. She had been the only one not to answer. "Ginny," said Lavender huffily, "come on, spill!"

"Well, I………What I mean is……..I……" she stammered, "Ivenevershaggedsomeone." she finished quickly. The room was dead silent. No one moved or even blinked. If someone dropped a pin, you could have heard it like it was an alarm going off.

"Do you mean to tell us that you are a virgin?" asked Pansy Parkinson, who happened to be a good friend of Blaise and Draco and who wasn't as bad as she let people think her to be.

"Well," Ginny blushed as she trailed off, looking at the trees out the window.

"Oh my gosh," exclaimed one of Hermione's muggle friends. "From everything I have heard here today and yesterday, I would have thought that you have done it with a few people!"

"My mum always told me to save my virginity for the one I marry on my wedding night. That way, I don't have to buy him a present."

"Well, I never would have pinned you for one to save yourself for marriage," said Millicent Bulstrode, another good friend of Draco and Blaise.

"Yeah, well, things are not always as they seem," replied Ginny.

"That is big news," said Lavender.

"Not as big as the news I can tell you," said Hermione after she took pity on Ginny. Ginny shot her a thankful smile as all of the girls interest was once again placed on Hermione. "Blaise is convinced that it would be good to put a multiple birth spell on me. He wants to have more that four kids, and wouldn't mind if I had triplets or quintuplets."

"NO!" exclaimed Parvarti.

"Really?" asked Millicent. "He never showed interest in having kids before. He always acted like thought that they would be a waste of money and space."

"Yeah," confirmed Pansy.

"He told me that," confessed Hermione, "and then told me that he wouldn't want to have any kids unless they were with me. He really wants to have baby Hermiones and Blaises running around. It's kind of scary how much he wants them."

All of the girls laughed at that. They knew that Blaise would stop at nothing short of cursing Hermione to produce babies if what she was saying is true.

"So, what are you going to do about it?" asked Lavender, who didn't know about the contract.

"I think that we will try and get pregnant as soon as we get married."

"Fun, fun," said Millicent sarcastically. "Newlyweds with no time for each other."

Hermione laughed and smiled, "Maybe not. But it might take many tries before I finally get pregnant." The girls went into an uproar. Hermione Granger, Gryfindor bookworm, talking about how she would do it with Blaise Zabini, Slytherin sex prince. As much as they thought that they knew Hermione, they didn't realize that they didn't know Hermione as well as they thought.

'Never would have thought that Hermione was shagging Blaise and that they would get married and that we would all be happy,' thought Ginny. She shook her head, clearing the revolting images out of her mind. 'Life sure has changed for,' she thought. Ginny smiled and got lost in her own thoughts again.

The rest of the day was very similar. The girls were happy to be pampered like they were the ones getting married. Hermione was glowing with happiness. The former Slytherins were treating the former Gryfindors with respect. The former Gryfindors seemed to forget the former Slytherins were former Slytherins. All in all, everyone was happy.

Little did anyone at the party know what some of the girls were planning. No one knew what Voldemort was planning. They were happy and content. Their cares were gone. The next day was the future…and they would never have been able to perceive what would take place at the wedding of Hermione Granger and Blaise Zabini.

* * *

**_Hey, hope you liked it. I'll try and update again soon. Please review and let me know how it can get better._**

**_Lynn_**


	11. Chapter 10

**_Hey, I'm sorry for not updateing sooner and for the shortness of this chapter, but I have been completely uninspired. I really hope that you will forgive me and that you enjoy this chapter._**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 10

It was the day of Hermione's wedding and she was thrilled…and scared…and worried…and nervous…and stressed…and everything. She was completely going insane! She had been continually ordering the hired help around to make sure everything was perfect and was about to die because she was so stressed out. She was in the bridal room at the church where they were going to get married. Ginny had left a few moments ago to get a claming potion. While she was waiting, she was pacing, back and forth, thinking about all of the things that could go wrong. Ginny showed up again with the calming potion and Hermione drank it like a shot.

"Thanks," she said, clearly calming down. "I don't know what I would do without you."

Ginny smiled in return. Hermione had driven almost everyone around her crazy with her obsessive rants about the wedding. They all knew that Hermione wanted everything to be perfect, but how much more perfect could it get?!

"Hermione, your parents want to talk with you before the wedding and so do Harry and Ron. I'll let them in and then leave."

"Ok Gin."

"I'll get you when they are ready. By the way, you look stunning. Blaise is going to drop dead when he sees you."

Hermione looked scared. Ginny chuckled and shook her head. "I was only kidding about the dead thing." She left the room and let Ron and Harry into the room with Hermione. They had already talked over everything and knew by the look in her eyes when she talked about him that she was in love. They were OK with it. The two boys loved her like she was their sister. That was all. Ginny walked off to find her own fiancé and see how he and Blaise were holding up. She was surprised that Blaise had allowed Harry and Ron be groomsmen in the wedding, but he had. She knew that Draco would never allow Harry or probably even Ron to be in their wedding. Soon she arrived at the room that Blaise was supposed to get ready in. She knocked on the door and Draco answered.

"Hey," he said as a small smile lit up his face.

"Hi," Ginny returned.

"Come on in," he stepped aside and let her into the room. It looked about the same as the bridal room, but it had different writing on the walls and a large armchair. "What are you doing here?" he asked.

"Oh, well, Hermione was being Hermione and because she was being Hermione, I had to give her a calming drought. Then Harry and Ron and her parents wanted to talk to her, so I left her. Also, I kind of wanted to see how you and Blaise were holding up."

"Ah," he said. "I fine, Blaise is fine."

"I'm not fine, mate!?" said Blaise sarcastically. "Come on! It's my wedding day."

Ginny giggled. She loved to listen to the two of them chat. They were so different from everyone else. It was nice to see them talk like that. "Well," she interrupted, "I have to get back to Hermione, and you two have to get up on the alter. I'll send Harry and Ron back and once they get here, you are all going out to the alter and we will start the wedding." Draco gave her a kiss on the cheek and playfully shooed her out of the door.

All too soon, Ginny was knocking on Hermione's door and getting her ready to walk down the aisle. Hermione was truly a beauty. Not many noticed her at Hogwarts. The guests had all been seated and Hermione was standing next to her father. Blaise, Draco, Harry, and Ron were all standing by the alter, next to the ministry official who would be performing the ceremony without the muggles knowing about the wizarding bonding.

The first bridesmaid came down the aisle. It was a cousin of Blaise's and apparently, he and his sister were very close with her. Hermione had no problem with her being a bridesmaid. Next Heidi, Hermione's sister came down the aisle. She was looking gorgeous in her cobalt dress. She floated down the aisle, as if she were the bride, a small smile on her face. She was happy, no doubt about that. Her dreams had practically come true. Next came Sapphira. She gracefully walked down the aisle and as she was about to turn and walk toward her spot next to Heidi, she winked at Blaise, letting him know that she was happy and proud of him. Finally, Ginny walked down the aisle. It was as if she was the bride herself to Draco. He was looking at her, as if he was lost for words to describe her. She smiled at him and looked at Blaise. He was positively beaming. Next, the flower girl came. She was a little girl. She happily bounced down the aisle, tossing flowers along the white silk floor covering. She ran the last part of the way to her parents. At long last, the wedding march came on.

The double doors at the back of the church open for the last time before the ceremony began and Hermione and her father walked in. They slowly walked to the front of the church. Hermione was smiling so brightly at Blaise, her eyes only for him and Blaise looked completely shell shocked. Hermione's father gave her away and Blaise took her hand and walked her up to the front of the church.

"Dearly beloved," the ministry official began. The ceremony went on. Finally it came time for the secret bonding that was going to happen, even with the muggles present. They thought that it was just the wedding vows. "Miss Hermione Granger, do you take Blaise Zabini to be your husband, for the rest of your lives, to be with one another. Never to cheat on him or to be unfaithful. To be the wife he loves and can trust?

"I do," said Hermione, looking at Blaise with love in her eyes. The ministry official tapped his finger to Hermione's ring that Blaise was putting on her. The ring shined a bright white color, only seeable to those who were in a five-foot radius of them. Then the ministry official spoke to Blaise.

"Mr. Blaise Zabini, do you take Hermione Granger to be your wife, to please and provide for, to trust and never to cheat on, for the rest of your life?"

"I do," said Blaise as Hermione slid the ring onto his finger. Once again the ministry official tapped his finger to the ring. He motioned for Blaise and Hermione to step closer to each other, turning to face him and blocking all of the guests from view.

Then he whispered, "Pariter." The rings then glowed a blue color and a wisp of light wrapped around the two rings and then formed a line in between the two rings. Then the light was gone. "I now pronounce you husband and wife," he boomed, not missing a step. "You may now kiss the bride."

Blaise smiled at Hermione and gently took her cheeks in his hands and said, "I love you," and kissed her on the lips. Cheers went up from the crowd and everyone was smiling. Hermione and Blaise exited the church to the entranceway, followed be Draco and Ginny, Sapphira and Harley, Heidi and Harry, and the final bridesmaid and Ron. Everyone filed out of the church wishing their congratulations to the couple and complimenting them on the ceremony. Then everyone waited outside the church because the couple was doing things a little different than usual. One custom in Blaise's family was to not have a wedding reception and leave immediately for the honeymoon, and that was what they would be doing. The bride and groom went into the limousine that was waiting to take them back to Zabini Manor where they would apparate. Following them, Ginny and Draco got in as well. They would be the ones to see them off.

When they arrived at Zabini Manor, Blaise said to Draco and Ginny, "We really have to change before we leave for the honeymoon, so we will be back down in about two hours."

"It does not take two hours to change, mate," said Draco clapping Blaise on the back.

"It does if we add an activity into the changing process." Hermione blushed deeply and Ginny looked grossed out. Blaise swooped Hermione up into his arms and carried her up the stairs. Ginny and Draco heard a door slam and then they both burst out laughing.

"So," said Draco looking at Ginny, "what would you like to do for two hours?"

"Does this mansion have a garden?" The two went off to look at the garden, talking about anything and everything. Two hours later, they met up with Blaise and Hermione in the entrance hall, both of them looking quite happy after a more adventurous two hours than walking through a garden. Ginny looked at the two and asked, "Does this mean that it's time to say goodbye to the two of you for two weeks?"

Just as Hermione was about to respond, a cold wind swept through the hall. Draco and Blaise turned to look and see if there was a door or a window open, but there wasn't. Then the lights went out. Ginny was holding on to Draco and Hermione was clinging to Blaise.

"Draco," came Blaise's voice.

"Yes, Draco," said another voice, cold and distant. "How are you doing? I heard that you intend to marry the Weasley girl."

"Um, yes, I do," said Draco taking out his wand. "Lumos," he said and the tip of the wand burst light. As soon as he saw what was talking, he wished he hadn't. There standing in front of the four of them was Tom Marvelo Riddle, more commonly known as Voldemort.

"Now, you and Blaise have some explaining to do," he whispered, looking at Draco and then Blaise in turn. "I was just wondering why you would marry a blood traitor Weasley and why Blaise would marry a mudblood? Especially without consulting me."

Ginny was hanging on to Draco's arm and looking at Draco's back so she wouldn't see Voldemort. Hermione's grip on Blaise had slackened as she saw Voldemort and was just staring dumbly at him.

Blaise looked at him and said, "Whipel," pointing his wand at Hermione as Draco did the same to Ginny. "How else are we going to get the information we need to bring down Harry Potter and the resistance?"

"Yes," added Draco, "they trust us. They think that we are on their side. Hell, they are letting us marry their girls, their baby and their best friends…the best friend of Harry bloody Potter and his other best friend's little sister."

"We couldn't come to you because the Weasleys were watching us. Now, however, once Draco marries the weaselette, they have no say because we are getting the bonding so they can't divorce us."

"Plus, with all of the time that I have dishonored you, I needed to succeed on this one to prove myself. I know that you would have liked to be in on the plan, but if you were, then it might not have succeeded."

"What was the spell you two used on the ladies?" questioned Voldemort.

"Whipel is a spell that does not allow the person to hear anything or be able to understand what anyone is saying by reading lips. Also, it's hard for them to move," said Blaise. "We needed to put it on them because then they wouldn't be as suspicious. We could just make up some shit."

Draco and Blaise looked at Voldemort. He guardedly looked at them and then nodded. Then all of the sudden took out his wand and pointed it at Draco. "Crucio," he said. Draco fell to the floor withering. His face no longer held no emotions. He hurt. It was like knives piercing his skin, but no matter how much it hurt, he would never give Voldemort the satisfaction of hearing him scream. Then the pain stopped. Draco looked up and witnessed the same torture he had just had on Blaise. Then once again all of the torture stopped. "That was for not telling me. I'd make sure I know everything next time."

"Yes, master," said Blaise.

"I am marrying Ginny on October 23, at a property that the Malfoy family owns in Antigua," said Draco.

Voldemort nodded and at once was gone. As soon as he left the room, Ginny and Hermione were released from the spell. Hermione and Ginny burst into tears. The boys tried to consol them, but nothing worked. Draco and Blaise picked them up and took them into a parlor.

"Gin," said Draco softly, "talk to me." Ginny sniffled and cried into Draco's neck.

"Babe," asked Blaise, "are you OK?"

"Yeah," she sniffed while Ginny continued to cry into Draco's shoulder. Then Hermione looked up at Blaise and asked, "Won't he know that you lied to him about the spell? I mean your description was great, but I could hear your thoughts."

"That, my dear, was a wordless spell," said Blaise quite proudly. "The dark Lord would never know that we did it to you two. Otherwise, we did do the spell that we described."

"But what does he want you for?" she asked looking between Blaise and Draco who was still holding a sobbing Ginny.

"Granger, I am the son of one of his best Death Eaters and he is my best friend and son of another one of his favorite Death Eaters," offered Draco after he realized that Granger wasn't a Granger anymore and that she didn't always realize what was right in front of her.

Hermione shook her head. "Can we still go on our honeymoon?" she asked.

"Yeah, are you looking forward to it?"

"A little."

"Draco, do you want us to stay until Ginny is happier and not in shock, or should we get going?"

"I don't care. Whatever you want to do. I think that I'll just bring us back to my house and let her sleep there. tonight."

Blaise nodded and then looked at Hermione, "We must be off then."

Draco went to the fireplace and quickly brought Ginny into his room. He went over to his bed and laid her down gently. He was just about to walk away and get on pajama pants and grab something from Ginny when Ginny said, "Don't leave me Draco."

He went to her side and looked at her. "I'm not going to leave you, Gin. I was just going to change into pajamas and get you something to wear. Do you really want to sleep in that bridesmaid dress?"

Ginny shook her head and watched him as he walked over to his closet and turned and smiled at her. Then he closed the door, quickly changed and grabbed an old t-shirt and gave it to Ginny. He patiently turned around after he unzipped the dress so that she could have some privacy. When she grabbed his hand, he turned and crawled into his bed with her, spooning her against her, his breath hot on her neck. They both lay in a comfortable silence and slowly drifted off to sleep.

ABCDEFGHIJKLMNOPQRSTUVWXYZ

The next morning, Ginny and Draco did not awake until almost noon. Ginny turned and looked at Draco and said, "What happens if he kills you?"

Draco looked shocked at her question. "Why would you be thinking about that?"

"Draco…"

"Ginny, listen," he said patiently, "He would never kill me because then my father would not be his right hand guy. No matter what everyone thinks, my father does not hate me and would never want me to die. Voldemort knows that if he kills me, he is as good as dead."

"I don't want you to die," she mumbled into his chest. Draco smiled.

'I don't want to die either. If it would mean leaving you,' he thought. "Come on, let's get dressed and go down for lunch."

Ginny nodded and looked at him as he got out of bed and went into his closet. He soon returned with a pair of jeans and a t-shirt. "You can go take a shower now if you like," he said pointing to the bathroom door..

Ginny took the clothes he handed to her and then walked over to the bathroom. Right before she entered the room, she paused. "Draco," she called and continued once he was looking, "thanks for staying with me last night." As soon as she said this, she slipped into the bathroom and closed the door. As Draco clothed, Ginny took a short shower and got dressed as well. Then she walked out into his bedroom and followed him down the stairs to the family dining room. She had been over a few times, but never had dinner in the family dining room. When the two got down to the room, they entered and saw Narcissa and Lucius Malfoy waiting for them.

"We were hoping Ginny was here," said Narcissa.

"Yes," came Lucius, "you need to find a place for your apothecary."

Ginny looked down at her feet. "I have," she mumbled as Draco pushed in her chair for her and took the seat next to her.

"What?" asked Draco. "When did you have time to go looking?" he laughed.

"When ever I felt like looking," she said.

Lucius looked happy, "Well, then, I'll get my lawyers to look over everything and get the settlement complete."

"It's already paid for."

"What!" exclaimed Draco.

"Well, I didn't want you guys to be spending all of your money on me, so I used some of my own and took out a loan from Gringotts." All of the Malfoys looked at her, shocked as if she had just confessed that she was a true believer in blood purity. "This way, I can keep track of my finances and be able to pay everything back."

Lucius looked at her and suddenly everything clicked. "Draco, you haven't put her name on all of the Malfoy tabs and at the accounts at Gringotts, have you."

"No father, we were going to do that today."

Lucius nodded. "Ginevra, I know that you know that we have a lot of money and probably don't want to use it all up or take advantage of us, but we have more money than we and all of your grandchildren's grandchildren could use up."

"I just wanted to have this by myself." Ginny took a deep breath. "You have all been so kind to me, paying for the wedding and the house and everything. I just wanted something that you didn't, so that when it was going great, you could see that I don't need you to pay for everything, but that you could. If that makes any sense."

Ginny had thought that the Malfoys were just about to go to the bank and pay off her debt when Narcissa Malfoy stepped to her defense. "Lucius, Draco, don't you dare try to pay off her debt yourself. If you do, you will be in big trouble."

"Narcissa, you can't be serious!"

"Oh, but I am. You know me and I know me. I always wanted to start a new business, but I never had the guts to ask you. After I asked you the first time, you paid for everything. Yes, it might have been a good investment, but I wanted it just for me. I never got that. So, you are going to let Ginevra have her little shop and not interfere."

ABCDEFGHIJKLMNOPQRSTUVWXYZ

"Mum, I'm back," called Ginny as soon as she got back to the Burrow.

"Ginny," scolded her mother as she came into the room looking murderous, "I cannot believe that you didn't come back home after Hermione's wedding! You didn't even send an owl! I don't know what you were thinking, but apparently, you weren't thinking at all. What you may think is OK is not. You should not be sleeping with Draco Malfoy before your wedding! I am ashamed."

"Mum," interrupted Ginny, "we didn't do anything. It was just really late by the time Hermione and Blaise were off. We I was almost asleep, so Draco took me back to his house. We did nothing."

"Well," sniffed Molly Weasley, "next time you could send an owl." With that she walked off. Ginny let out a sigh and flopped down on the couch.

'What is she going to do when we get married?' she thought.

* * *

**_Hey, I would love to know what you think and if you have any ideas for what is yet to happen. Also, I don't know when the next time I'll be able to update this is. I'm going to Band Camp for a week. I'll try and update it as soon as I can. Tell me if you liked this chapter or if it stunk._**

**_Lynn_**


	12. Chapter 11

**_I am soo sorry for the lateness in updating. I have been at a complete standstill. I have not proof read this or anything. It might be completely boring. Please, in your reviews, if you review, tell me any suggestions. I wish you a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year! I promise I won't wait this long again. Once again...Sorry and Merry Christmas._

* * *

**

Chapter 11

It was October 8, the day of Ginny's birthday. Ginny had been really busy since Hermione's wedding. She was finishing up the details for hers and getting everything ready for her apothecary. She was as busy as a bee, but she hadn't seen Draco since the wedding. He had sent her a message saying that he would love to take her out to lunch, so Ginny was anxiously waiting lunchtime. He didn't know the place where her little potions shop was going to be, but he did know that his Godfather knew. Severus Snape had been working with Ginny and they had a good start. The plants that she would need to have were planted and just starting to sprout. Some she had bought pre-planted and they were growing strong. She had spent almost every moment since Hermione's wedding in her shop and was excited for her grand opening when she got back from her honeymoon. Draco would be there and so would her whole family. Ginny looked at the clock and saw that it was about time to meet Draco and left her shop. He told her he would take her to a little café in Diagon Alley for lunch. They were to meet there.

When Ginny arrived at the café, a hostess led her to her seat. Barely three minutes later, Draco showed up. He was in the clothes that he wore to work. He had been working with his father, learning everything that he needed to learn to help run the company. Also, he set up his own account at Gringotts that would be for what he made in working, for he already had his own account.

"Damn, you got here before me," he said, as he leaned down and kissed her cheek. "I'm sorry I wasn't here earlier. Have you been waiting long?"

"No," Ginny replied with a smile across her face. "I haven't seen you in almost two weeks!"

"I know. I missed you," he said while taking a seat.

"I missed you too, but let's order because I am starving!"

The two ordered their meals and chatted lightly over the lunch. When they were finished, Draco paid and they left. "Gin, did you open any of your presents yet?"

"No. I haven't really felt like it. They are all on my bed."

"Really, well I took the rest of the day off so I could spend time with you and if you would like to go open them, I would love to join you."

"Ok. I have moved all of my stuff to the new house to get it all ready and to finish all of the touches. I told Cissa. I am already moved out of my parent's house. I hope that you don't mind!"

"So you are living in our future home?"

"Yeah," she said with an innocent look on her face.

"Why?"

Ginny let out a soft sigh. "It was really annoying going there every time something new needed to happened and I or you needed to OK it. I decided to just move in there and now that all of the construction everywhere is done with the walls and everything, I am working on remodeling it. I'm doing most of the work and I am really enjoying it. Your mother was supposed to tell you!"

"My mother likes to keep things secret so that she can get me to do the things that she wants me to do…" Draco trailed off. "Come on. I really cannot wait to see all of your presents."

The two apparated back to their future home. They were in the 'guest' room that Ginny was staying in while all of the other rooms were shambles. Draco watched as the she opened her gifts. After they were finished, Ginny took Draco to the partially redone kitchen and started to work on a dinner. Once they were finished eating, they went up to Ginny's room and played wizard chess. Around midnight, Draco finally beat Ginny and saw she was about to fall asleep. He picked her up and laid her in the bed. "Happy birthday, Ginny," he whispered and kissed her on her forehead. He crawled into bed next to her and fell asleep.

The next morning, Ginny woke up to Draco sitting next to her with a tray of food. "I went out and got us some breakfast. It's not as good as your cooking, but I think it will do."

The two ate breakfast. Then Draco said, "I have to go to work. Otherwise, my father will be very mad."

"Of course. I need to check in on my shop and then I want to finish painting our room today so tomorrow, I can get all of the furniture into it."

"Ok. I believe everything that you are saying." Draco responded with a confused look on his face. "Anyway, I'll see you later."

Draco went off to work while Ginny took a shower and went on her way. As she was just about to finish painting, Severus Snape showed up at the house. "Ginny!" he called as he flooed into the house. When he did not hear a response, he started to look around. He finally found her in her master suite painting with an ipod on. "Ginny!" he called again. She turned around saw him. Immediately she turned off her music.

"Hey, Sev," she said, "What's up?"

"Well, I went to check up on everything today."

"So did I."

"Oh, well then you know that everything looks good."

"Yup. I really was glad that I didn't have anything to do because then I came right back here and started to paint. I'm almost finished. Then, tomorrow, I can move in all of the furniture."

"Why don't you just use magic?"

Ginny stared at Severus incredulously. "That would take the fun out of it," she said very seriously. "And I'll move all of the furniture in with my wand…I mean I'm not that dumb."

Snape let out a laugh. "Anyway, I really need to speak with you on something the Dark Lord wants."

"Whatever the plant is, grow it, but do not grow it in the greenhouse, grow it in the back greenhouse where only you and I have access. I do not want to get in trouble for this!"

"That's all I needed."

"Good, now pick up a paint brush and help me paint!"

ABCDEFGHIJKLMNOPQRSTUVWXYZ

Ginny had a very successful week finishing up rooms in the house. She had finished the master bedroom and all bathrooms had been finished the week before. She also was able to finish the nursery and three guest bedrooms. Everything in the kitchen was in, but it still needed dishes and to be painted. She had a list of everything she needed to do. She needed to finish all of the guest bedrooms on the second floor. Ginny had decided that the third floor would be their living areas. She was very thrilled with everything that had happened. The third floor was finished that week.

One major thing she had changed about the house was the entrance. Ginny loved the house and the yard outside, but the bottom floor was not her style. She completely trashed the whole house and changed the bottom floor's layout. Now, it had a more open floor plan and wasn't a big hallway. Ginny was hurrying up to finish. She had made sure that Draco would have all of the rooms he needed and wanted. Everything was in the completion stage and Ginny was excited. Now the last thing that needed to happen was the wedding and honeymoon.

ABCDEFGHIJKLMNOPQRSTUVWXYZ

It was the day of Ginny's wedding to Draco, and unlike most brides, she was clam. Part of that was because she was pampering the morning in a small private spa. She had finished with everything and only needed to get her hair and make-up done and put on her dress. They were to portkey to the beach in Antigua. Ginny had just been reminiscing about her bachlorette party.

~****~****~FLASHBACK~****~****~

"Where are we going Hermione?" questioned a scared Ginny. It was the night before her wedding and she had no idea where they were.

"I told you, it's a surprise!"

"But…"

"Ginny," scolded Hermione, "I told you you will find out when we get there!" The two girls walked in silence. Hermione was just making sure she was traveling the right way and Ginny was pouting. Finally, after what seemed like centuries, they arrived at a small cottage.

"Um….Hermione, where are we?"

"Oh, this is the servant house at Zabini manor. They haven't had a real servant in years, so I decided this is where we will be having the bachelorette party. This way, when we are done here, we can take portkeys to our rooms at the spa."

"Oh." Ginny opened the door and was astounded at what she saw. There was her bridal party, her sister-in-law, Fleur, and Draco's friends. They had mixed drinks and there was a pile of presents for her to open. They were going to hire a stripper, but Ginny put her foot down at that. They talked, played games, and then it was time for Ginny to open presents. She got a bunch of lingerie, edible body paint, a spa collection for pampering herself, and many other toys and such. The last present she opened was a bridal bra set. It wouldn't come off by the man's hands until he said certain words. The wearer got to choose the words.

"Have fun with that one," said Pansy.

Once all of the festiveness was done, they took the portkey to the spa. They went to their rooms and went to bed….all except Pansy and Millicent. They wrote a letter to Draco, sealed it, and sent it on it's way.

~*****~******~*****~******~*****~

Now, as Ginny's massage was finishing up, she was in heaven. All too soon, she was in her wedding dress and had her makeup on. Everything was ready. Her other dress was at the bridal tent in Antigua. All of the girls crowed around the key. A few minutes later, they were off.

The girls arrived in the bridal tent. Almost immediately, they were peaking out the tent to see who all was there and how long they would have to wait. The women who were not in the wedding party wished Ginny good luck, and left to go sit down. Hermione, went out of the tent to go find Draco and Blaise because she hadn't been apart from him since their wedding and was missing them. When she found them, she smiled. They were sitting in their tent playing wizard chess. Apparently, Draco was winning. Blaise was not too happy about that. Just as she was leaving the tent, she saw Narcissa and Molly arrive. "So, everyone who is invited is here?" she asked them.

"Yes, everyone has made it."

"Good, just let me tell Draco and then you two and your husbands can take your seats."

"Wait," exclaimed Molly Weasley, "I don't get to see my baby girl before the wedding?"

"Oh, just go into her tent. She is the only one in there. I didn't even think of that. Sorry, Mrs. Weasley, Mrs. Malfoy."

The two women went into the bridal tent.

"Gin, I want you to have this." Molly was holding out a crystal necklace.

"Mum, it's georgeous!"

"When I left my house, this is one of the three things I took with me. I was always going to give it to my eldest's son's wife, but when I had you, I couldn't bear to."

Ginny let her mother put the necklace on. It matched her dress perfectly. "Thanks mum. I love you so much!"

"I love you too Gin-bug."

"It looks lovely out there. We are very proud of you." Narcissa spoke with pride in her voice at the thought and knowledge that she was soon to become her daughter-in-law.

"Thank you."

Just then, Hermione entered the tent. "Narcissa, Molly you have to leave now. It's time to start the wedding." The two mothers left the room and Ginny stood up and walked toward the front of her tent. She heard the music start. Hermione squeezed her hand and walked out after Arabella Malfoy, Draco's favorite cousin. Then the music changed to Moonlight Sonata. Ginny took the two steps out of her tent and held onto her father's arm as they started to walk down the aisle. From under the arch entrance, Draco looked at her and his breath left him. There she was, in a white wedding dress. The bodice was layered and made her look very skinny while her bust looked larger. The bottom itself was a work of art. It had lace and silk and made her look like she was worth a million pounds, which she was in Draco's eyes. From the audience's eyes, the wedding dress matched the bridesmaid dress and the flower girls dress perfectly. Everything fit the theme and she looked absolutely gorgeous.

As soon as she was down the aisle, the music stopped. Her father kissed her cheek and gave her to Draco. They walked to the arch and stood listening as the preacher started to talk to the people who were in the audience. All too soon, it was time to say the vows. Draco repeated exactly what the minister said and then Ginny did.

"Now," said the preacher, "if I may have the rings." Hermione and Blaise handed over the rings. "As these rings our a token of the love between Ginevra and Draconis, they shall never leave the finger and be a symbol between them of their everlasting love. They shall unite the couple and every being they are with outside of marriage will be cursed." The preacher then took the rings and said, as he gave one to Draco to place on Ginny's hand, "Repeat after me. This ring shall forever show,"

"This ring shall forever show…"

"The bond between us."

"The bond between us…"

"As it grows and grows,"

"As it grows and grows…"

"And our love conquers all."

"And our love conquers all…"

"Let it be known,"

"Let it be known…"

"That I will forever cherish, love and honor you."

"That I will forever cherish, love and honor you."

The preacher then turned to Ginny. He gave her the other ring and as she put it on Draco's finger, asked her to repeat after him. "This ring shall forever show,"

"This ring shall forever show,"

"The bond between us,"

"The bond between us…"

"For our love is forever abounding,"

"For our love is forever abounding…"

"And our lives forever together,"

"And our lives forever together…"

"And our love is never ending,"

"And our love is never ending…"

"So let it be known,"

"So let it be known…"

"That I will forever cherish, love and honor you."

"That I will forever cherish, love and honor you."

As soon as the vows were finished, a bright white light surrounded the two of them. They could not see the other and they were completely surrounded. Then they heard the voice of Merlin say… "You two are forever the only ones for each other. This shall not be taken lightly because of the bond between you, never will one cheating go unpunished or unnoticed." Then the light vanished.

The preacher then announced… "I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride."

Draco then took Ginny's face in his hands and gently kissed her on the lips.

They turned toward the people who were witnesses and a voice announced, "Mr. and Mrs. Draconis Malfoy."

ABCDEFGHIJKLMNOPQRSTUVWXYZ

After everyone had said their congratulations, Ginny and Draco were in a room off of the tent that had been put up. Because it was about 7:00 in the evening, the tent was opened out to some gardens that had been put up because of all of the fairies in the air. Ginny had just changed into her other dress, all of the original pictures had been taken, and now just a few more with her in her new dress. Then the wedding party was introduced. Luna and Fred, Clair (Draco's cousin) and George, Hermione and Blaise, and Finally, Ginny and Draco. Soon the food was served and the wine was as well. As soon as everyone was finished eating, it was time for them to cut the cake. Pictures were being snapped from every angle. Draco fed Ginny, Ginny fed Draco, and they kissed.

"Now," said the DJ, "It's time for the first dance as husband and wife for Mr. and Mrs. Draco Malfoy. They both stepped onto the dance floor and as they began to dance they were talking.

"Thank you Draco, for being so nice to me."

"Ginny, I'm your husband. I need to at least like you. If I try to be mean to you, I'll hate you. I'm not really sure our relationship in the future, but I know, for now, I really like spending time with you."

"Thank you Draco."

As the song ended and the night wore on, Draco was thinking, 'I don't know what will happen tonight, but I really hope everything will be good between us. I really like her. I've never had this feeling before, but it might be love.'

At the same time Ginny's thoughts were, 'I love him. There is nothing more too it. I want to give him my virginity. I really do!'

Soon it was time for them to leave for their honeymoon. They both said their goodbyes and they left by portkey to a secluded beach house on a shore in Spain….

* * *

**_I'm sorry to leave you at such an interesting part, but all in a day's work. If you have any suggestions, please let me know. I'm having major writer's block._**

**_Lynn_**


	13. Chapter 12

**_Hey all, it's Lynn. I have been writing this chapter for a long time now. I haven't been very inspired and kept deleting what I had previously written. I apologize for the chapter not being very long, but I am simple at a stand still. I'm trying to wrap up the story, but I still want it to flow. I also would like to tell everyone that the links to Ginny's wedding dress and everything has been added to my author's page. I hope you enjoy!_**

* * *

Chapter 12

Ginny quickly began to explore their house. It had a quaint kitchen, living room, half bath, dining room, sunroom and a library on the first floor. On the second floor it had a master suite with all of the newly wed's clothing they would need or want, three other bedrooms and two more full baths. Also, the attic was furnished into a beautiful room. It had some couches and a chaise lounge and held the gorgeous views of the outside. The basement was furnished as a game and quidditch room. Draco had sat down in the living room and as soon as Ginny was finished she came running, as fast as she could in her dress, down to the living room.

"So," asked Draco, "do you like it?"

"I love it." Ginny gently took Draco's cheek in her hand and softly kissed her lips. "Thank you for taking me here."

"I love it here, so it is not a problem." He gently placed a kiss on her lips. "Come on, we need to fulfill our duty as a married couple…" He gently took her hand and led her upstairs to their suite. Ginny and Draco walked into the closet…it was a huge closet! Draco quickly got out of his tux and stayed only in his boxers. Ginny who had watched him undress stared at his well-defined abs. Quidditch had really done his body wonders.

Draco chuckled, "Ginny, can you turn around?" Ginny obeyed and he started to unbutton her dress. His fingers taunted her. She just wanted to kiss him and make love to him. She stepped out of her dress, only in a bra and knickers. She shyly looked up at him and he started to kiss her….

_**ABCDEFGHIJKLMNOPQRSTUVWXYZ**_

As the sun rose the next morning, Ginny was laying naked in her husband's arms. She didn't know what to think. The sex was amazing. She loved him. But did he love her back? How were they supposed to go on with their lives now? Before it was just a friendship, but now that they had had sex, what would happen? She knew that things would be different…she just hoped they would be a good different. She looked at the sleeping Draco. He looked so peaceful and content. She gently ran a finger down his jaw line. He stirred. Draco slowly opened his eyes and looked at Ginny with sleepy eyes.

"Good morning, beautiful," he said softly, his voice deep and rumbling with sleep.

"I didn't mean to wake you," Ginny replied.

"What time is it?"

"Almost ten."

"No problem. We should get up anyway. I want to take you to the village that is near by." He drew her closer to him and gave her a kiss on the lips. "Mrs. Malfoy, what do you say to that?"

"I would love to." Ginny leaned into his kiss and then gently pulled away. She got out of bed, taking the covers with her.

"Where are you going?" asked Draco eyeing her suspiciously.

"I don't know," Ginny responded in a singsong voice. Draco looked at her and then he got out of bed and walked toward her like a lion on the prowl.

"You might want to tell me Mrs. Malfoy. I hear that husband of yours doesn't like to be left in the dark!" he exclaimed playfully.

"Well," Ginny paused on her way, "if you must know, I'm in dire need of a shower and we don't want Mr. Malfoy to get upset."

"Oh, I concur with you completely!" He said as he wrapped his arms around her waist. "I think that a certain Mr. Malfoy would want to join you!"

Ginny looked up at him. "I'm not sure! Maybe I just wanted to be with my lover!"

Draco chuckled and the two of them walked into the bathroom to get ready for the day. It took them a little longer than they were both used to when they were by themselves, but soon enough they were ready. Ginny went downstairs and brought back a muffin to snack on. As she was eating it, Draco went into the closet and Ginny followed. He reached into a chest that was old brought out some money they could spend in the stores. There were euros and galleons in the chest. Ginny looked at him quizzically.

"This is a wizard muggle village. Some of the places have rooms where only wizards and witches can enter. And if you ever need money and are staying here, this is our 'stash' of money. If it ever gets low, then we replenish it, but usually we don't need to a lot."

"Ok. Here," she said reaching out for the money, "I'll put it into my purse because remember, that is what muggles do!"

Draco chuckled. "Come on, let's go get some lunch." The two walked down to the village and went into a quaint coffee shop. They ate a light lunch and went to explore the village. Ginny spent some money and was very happy, but soon was tired of walking so they went back to the house. Draco had bought her whatever she wanted. Somehow, everyone knew him. Ginny suspected that he had been here a few times before.

Draco on the other hand was thrilled things were working out between them. They had been happy and many times he felt like he loved her. He didn't know if it would last, but he knew it was worth a try. The next morning, after a late night playing chess, Draco got up and ordered breakfast from a restaurant in the village. When it got there, he went upstairs to where Ginny was sleeping. He placed the food next to her and crawled in beside her. Gently, he shook her to get her to wake. Groggily she opened her eyes. "Morning, sweetheart," he said as she yawned. "I got us some breakfast." Ginny looked at him and kissed him soundly on the lips.

"I love you Draco," she said to him. She didn't even realize that she had said it. She just kissed him again and started to look through the food. She took out a croissant and butter. As she was eating, she realized that Draco wasn't. She looked at him questioningly. "You OK?"

He put the food on the floor. Took her croissant out of her hand and on the package. Then he kissed her passionately. Running his tounge along the bottom of her lips, he deepened the kiss when she opened her mouth. Soon they needed to come up for air. He placed light kisses on her cheek and up to her ear where he whispered, "I love you too Ginny." Then pulled her face back to his and continued to snog her, loving every moment of being with her.

_**ABCDEFGHIJKLMNOPQRSTUVWXYZ**_

It was the last day of their honeymoon and Ginny was sitting on a swing of the bedroom's balcony looking out into the sunset. It was the most beautiful sunset she had ever seen. The colors were blending into the sea and the wind was gently blowing. Looking out into the sea made her realize that although the circumstances were not exactly what she had hoped for, they were the perfect and only ones for her. She loved Draco with her every being and never wanted to leave him.

She knew that soon enough she would be pregnant and have a child. Boy was she scared. She never thought that she would be a mother at 17. She thought that at 18 or 19 maybe she would be engage, definitely not married with a child by then. It wouldn't really matter. Many got married at 18 and 19. It wasn't wrong. It was more important to have a husband than to be rich or have a lot of children. If you were married, you had a man that would take care of you forever, even in his death you would be taken care of. Although many guys were jerks during Hogwarts years, they all usually changed their attitudes during their 7th year. It meant that they actually had to do something for someone other than themselves and it was well bred into every wizard.

Everything was happening very quickly for Ginny, but she believed that it was for the right reason. Life was still a mystery when she finished her sixth year. Voldemort is still a problem and it's probably not right to bring a child into the world with Voldemort in power or gaining followers, but with Draco protecting her, she knew that when the time came for her to become pregnant, Draco wouldn't allow Voldemort to harm her or the baby.

Still, Ginny was scared for what was to come. She knew that there was more to this marriage contract than what had been told to her in the beginning, but she couldn't do anything about it. It wasn't up to her to do anything. Ginny sighed into the air. The calmness and peacefulness that filled her was so relaxing that she started to doze off.

"Gin?" called Draco as he walked through the house, searching for his wife. 'WOW!' he thought, 'I'm married!' He walked into the bedroom and saw that the French doors to the balcony were open. He walk out and saw Ginny sleeping on the swing. He smiled. 'I don't know what I would do if I didn't have her. I really don't.' He never thought that he would be in love with a beautiful girl at the age of 18. It wasn't that uncommon for people to get married at 18, but usually it was because they had been dating for a year or two prior at Hogwarts or another witchcraft and wizardry school.

He was out for a couple of hours in the town getting something he had ordered for her when he had came to the house to check up on the condition and furniture. He saw it and wanted to give it to Ginny. He looked at her sleeping so peacefully; he didn't want to wake her up to give it to her. Instead he picked her up gently and walked her into the room. He placed her on the bed and got into bed next to her. Kissing her forehead, he lay down with his arms around her waist and fell asleep.

_**ABCDEFGHIJKLMNOPQRSTUVWXYZ**_

A few days later Ginny and Draco were settled into their new home. Ginny had opened her apocathary and Draco was working with his father. All of the rooms were finished. Ginny had made many changes to the house, yet she still was able to keep the original architecture throughout the house.

The first floor consisted of 3 half baths, the kitchen with built in breakfast nook, a dining room with a table for 20 so that her whole family would be able to be seated, two parlors for entertaining guests, one billiards room, a mud room, and a living room. Also, the first floor of the library was located there. The floor was elegant and sophisticated, yet still maintained a cozy homely feel to it.

The second floor was much simpler. It hosted the second floor to the library, 6 guest bedrooms and their adjoined bathrooms, an art room, a large closet to hold all clothing and stuff that is out of season, one 'classroom' for their future kids to play in and to learn in, and a family parlor where the guests who stay over can talk and chat. The second floor was regal and meant to be used rarely, but all of the touches made it feel like it was your own home the guests were sleeping in.

The third floor was the main family floor. The master suite was on the third floor. The bedroom, bathroom, private study for two, and the great walk-in closet were elegant and just what Ginny always wanted. Along with the suite, there were four other bedrooms with their adjoined baths for their future kids. Ginny also added a nursery which could transformed after her last kid to another bedroom and the bath that was added onto it was just for newborns and toddlers. Ginny designed a beautiful play room and family room where the family could all be together. She wanted one floor where they could all be close together and hang out with each other as they grew up just like her living room had been at the Burrow.

Draco was completely shell-shocked with all of her changes. He never thought that this place could have so much life with only two people living in it and he never thought it could be homey and elegant and sophisticated at the same time. She had the stables rebuilt and had all of the five cabins built into mini homes for any workers they would have. She got an in-ground swimming pool in the back and added a garage for some cars. He was thrilled with all of her style. She mixed his with hers and knew just the right muggle things to keep him and herself happy.

He decided that she should have become a homemaker instead of opening an apothecary because she was so good at it. He even loved her apothecary. But he knew that soon he and Ginny would have to face his father who had some disturbing news for the two of them. He didn't want to hurt Ginny or make her worried, but they had to face the truth…whatever that is.

Ginny's apothecary had been done extremely well in the few days since she had opened. She hoped to break even in 6 months, but she didn't know if she could. She already had to hire a cashier because she was so busy filling orders, making potions, tending the plants, and helping customers. She did realize that she had a huge advantage with Severus helping her out. At the end of the last day of the first week, Draco stopped by just before close and told her that his father needed to speak with the two of them. Once Ginny had closed up shop, she and Draco flooed to the manor.

Draco knocked on his father's study door. "Come in," said the deep voice of Lucius Malfoy. Draco opened the door and allowed Ginny to walk in first. "Oh, take a seat you two." Ginny and Draco sat down and looked at him expectantly. "I'm glad that you could come. Ginny, this is going to be a big shock for you, I think, but you need to know."

Ginny nodded and looked at Draco with a confused look. "Do you already know what he is about to say?" she asked.

"I know part of it," he admitted.

Lucius then interveined. "I have to tell you about why the contract was made. The reason is a prophecy. This is what the prophecy says…

'The time will come, when an old hatred

Will lead into young love that disturbs the peace.

Three classmates and one young child,

Will be the downfall of the Dark Lord.

Voldemort will die, as will his followers,

When these four fall for each other.

People will laugh, but true love will concur,

And form the perfect balance, Voldemort can't overcome.

Pure and Pure and Pure and Muggle,

The reign of Voldemort will finally be done'

"Sabrina Telani made this prophecy to Draco's, your's, Blaise's, and Hermione's great-grandmothers. Now, I know this seems weird, but back then, groups of people would go to consult a seer to get a prophecy on their future together or their families. That is what these three did, shortly before they were married. The bottom line is that you two and Hermione and Blaise will help to defeat the Dark Lord. I believe that you all are the single reason that the Dark Lord will be defeated! That being said, I don't think that it will be easy!"

Ginny looked at Draco. She took a deep breath and asked, "But how? I know there are spells and everything, but how can we defeat him? The only way that I can think of would be using the reverse of the horocrux spell and that is harder than the horocurx spell itself! Then we would have to perform the killing curse in an adapted form to not kill those attached to him like Harry and me!"

Lucius looked at her with a sad smile. "Ginny, I know this is going to be hard, but the other part of it is that both you and Hermione have to be pregnant when we do these spells."

"WHAT?!?!?" exclaimed Draco.

"Well, a woman's power is strongest when they are pregnant, and the weakest before they become pregnant with their first child. This means that Mrs. Zabini and yourself, Ginny, should be pregnant to maximize the power within yourself! Also," Lucius paused to look at Draco sternly to stop his outrage, "we want to do this as smoothly and quickly as possible. The aurors and the minister know of this and they are prepared to help us when needed, but it is very risky because of the Malfoy family ties to the Dark Lord."

Draco looked at Lucius, "Do they even have the spell that will kill him?"

"Yes, they do. Dumbledor figured it out long ago and gave all of his research to the order after his first downfall, just to be safe should anything happen or should one of his followers try to reincarnate him or become a more powerful him. This being said, the four of you will need to know how to do it, and will need the proper training with each other to combine it to become powerful enough to kill him."

Ginny looked at Draco and Lucius, "Who is going to tell Hermione and Blaise?"

"They were told this morning by Mr. Zabini, Blaise's father."

Ginny nodded her head and sighed. "Draco, my pregnancy protection potion will not wear out until the end of the month. My parents got me the one that lasts for a year last year, and with my family's fertility, I should be able to get pregnant soon enough. Hermione on the other hand is already about one month along. She found out about a week after her honeymoon that she was pregnant."

Draco looked at Ginny. "Why didn't you tell me she was pregnant earlier?" he questioned her, while Lucius sat back and watched the two of them interact.

Ginny bit her lip. "Hermione asked me not to because she thought that you would then tell Blaise and she wanted to wait for the right timing to tell Blaise."

Draco nodded. Lucius looked at the two of them as they sat in front of him talking quietly to each other. They really did love each other. It reminded him of when he was young and had just married Narcissa Black. They were living in a separate wing from his parents in Malfoy Manor and Narcissa decided to redesign every single room. The one question that was still on his mind was about Ginny. He would need to speak with her about it very soon, but he knew that Draco could not be around.

* * *

**_Please let me know what you think and if you have ANY ideas as to what I can do. If it's bad, let me know why it's bad and how I can fix it. Thanks in advance!!! And hope you enjoyed it!_**

**_Lynn_**


End file.
